Sister Holidays Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: It's 2 years after the Virtcast defeated Lord Martyl, and Order 66 has wiped out almost all the Jedi. The Virtcast are no more, and the members are now outcasts just trying to blend it. But when the Lost Tribe, and all new Sith Lady Lyla Klal come out to play, things get interesting for the ex-Virtcast, the Galactic Empire, and the Virtcast's new allies, the Qeios Empire.


**G'day Casters, I'm back with Sister Holidays Episode III! Just watched Star Wars Episode III again and decided it would be fitting to skip to Order 66 and see the Virtcast's POV of it. As usual, I don't know the name or how this will go, but let's hope it's good! If you haven't already, go look at Episode I: The Sleeping Menace, and Episode II: Attack of the Force.**

 **I do apologise for the updates slowing down, during the week I'm kinda focussing on TAFE work meaning I can only really blast through these on the weekend.**

 **This story has been gone over and fixed, for continuity issues later on, and just fixing silly little mistakes. (Plus added Paragraphs)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Sector 1: Execute Order 66**_

 **Wake**

 _ **Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

 **19 BBY; 2017 Earth Time**

February 2017, also known as 19 BBY.

According to our Star Wars experts, this year introduced the end of the Clone Wars, and the birth of the Empire. Though what month we did not know.

Over the past two years since we defeated Sith Lord Tey Martyl, the Virtcast had moved up the ranks, and was now classed as the most elite group in the Jedi Order, in fact, the most elite group in the entire Republic.

Currently, we were not our elite selves though.

We were in the real world, messing around in an airsoft version of the Garry's Mod game mode, Trouble in Terrorist Town. (TTT for short.)

"Chris and Rebecca are acting mighty suspicious over there." I said as I saw said couple seemingly trying to hide. "We're hiding because we don't want the traitors to find us, simple." Said Chris.

I knew they weren't traitors, because the traitors were me, Kairi, and Clarissa.

"Come out here, I'm the detective." Said Astrid. Chris and Rebecca came out of hiding.

I saw Clarissa in a building with a sniper. I signalled to her. She confirmed the signal and lined up a shot.

She shot Astrid.

"Shit! The detective's down, the detective is down!" Said Chris, scattering. I ran too, to make it so I wasn't suspicious.

I ran in the same direction as Rebecca.

Once we were hidden I pulled out my knife and 'stabbed' her. "Damnit Elsa." She laughed quietly so only I could hear her. "Now to take out your boyfriend, my sister, and the two dumb Vikings." I whispered. "You won't win. Chris plays too much TTT in GMod." She whispered. "Yeah, and who does he play with besides you? Me."

I snuck away.

"Rebecca's dead, and she was innocent." Said Anna. "Noooooo." Said Chris sarcastically. "Sorry Chris, I would give you vengeance but I don't know who killed her." Said Anna. "I'll find her." He said.

I was about to say, 'How do you know it's a her?' but then I remembered Chris is the only guy here.

"Clarissa, why are you sniping?" Asked Heather. "I'm watching for traitors." She said. "You can see Rebecca AND Astrid from where you are." Said Jaina. "I looked away and when I looked back Rebecca was dead, as for Astrid, she got sniped from somewhere and I didn't see where." She defended. "Clarissa, that's the only decent sniping position on the map." Said Chris.

I heard a gunshot.

"Clarissa's down, and she was a traitor." Said Vestara. "That was RDM Ves." I said. "I thought we put a KOS on her?" Asked Vestara. "Nope. You just RDM'd." Said Kairi.

I grabbed a silenced pistol and managed to snipe Vestara.

"Shit, Ves just went down." Said Kairi. "Well, she was proven. Even if she RDM'd she still killed a traitor." I said. "Yeah, she was inno." Said Chris, checking her body.

 _Just Chris, Anna, Heather, and Jaina._

"Shit! KOS Kairi! It's Kairi! KOS Kai-" Yelled Jaina. "Alright, KOS Kairi guys." Confirmed Chris.

I saw Kairi running. I waved to her. She ran to me.

"Damnit. My aim is shit today." She said. "At least there's only three left now." I said.

I heard someone coming. I came out of hiding and shot them.

Heather went down.

"Make that two." I said, grinning. "Damn Els, nice shooting." She said.

"Okay, KOS Elsa too. I see her working with Kairi." Said Chris.

"Damn, where is that bitch?" I wondered, looking around.

Kairi started shooting. I looked where she was shooting and saw Chris blindly shooting in our direction from behind a road block.

One of his shots randomly hit Kairi.

"Damnit." I said, shooting at Chris.

"I'm sorry sis." I heard Anna's voice. I turned around just in time to see Anna pull the trigger of an AK-47. I was down.

"Innocents Win! Good work Anna!" Said Chris. We all got up. "GG guys." I said. "That wasn't too bad." Said Rebecca. "Although I died at the beginning." We laughed. "Sorry about that Becca." I said. "It's okay."

It was getting late.

We all headed home and went to bed.

 **Sleep**

I woke up in my temporary room on Rutan.

We were here due to the presence of the droid army.

"Rise and shine." I said to all the clones and the Virtcast. Everyone else woke up and we went to work on taking out the last of the droids.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We soon arrived at a C.I.S. base.

"Alright, Elsa, fog." Said Chris. I made it super foggy.

"I can't see a thing." Said a B1 Battle Droid.

"Alright, let's move." I said.

We snuck into the base.

I signalled to the others.

We all got our weapons and attacked.

We took the droids by surprise.

"Boom, that didn't take long." Said Jaina. I agreed.

"Alright, search the base for prisoners." Said Chris.

We went around the base and found no one.

I saw a clone talking to someone and hid. "Execute Order 66." Said Sidious. "Yes my Lord." Said the trooper.

I grabbed my commlink. "Guys, emergency. Order 66 is happening a lot sooner than we thought, as in, it's happening now." I whispered. "Copy that. Meet in the command room. Make sure no clones follow." Said Chris.

I went to the command room and found the crew.

"Alright. We all know what Order 66 is, and that means we only have one choice. KOS our entire squad of clones." I said. Everyone nodded and we exited the room.

I froze the base and used my ice to sense all movement. I sensed some clones coming around a corner further up. I readied an ice blast.

They came around the corner and immediately got blasted away by ice.

"Remember, these guys have way better aim than Storm troopers. Be careful." Said Vestara. Just as she said that clones came up behind us.

"They're at the command room!" They yelled and started shooting at us.

Lightsabres ignited and magic went everywhere. We soon had the entire squad shooting us. I used the ice and blocked every shot, while sending shots of ice right back at them. And I had better aim. It wasn't long before the clones were done.

"Well, that was interesting." Said Kairi. "Yeah." Said Vestara.

We went back to the _Night Fury_ right as more clones turned up.

We took off and flew away.

A group of ARC-fighters started following and tried to shoot us out of the sky.

"I've got them, don't worry." Said Vestara. She quickly took out the ARC-fighters.

We then faced the difficulty of passing the _Resolution_. The _Resolute_ had been destroyed during the clone wars so the _Resolution_ had been appointed as the flag ship of our fleet. The

 _Venator_ -class started firing at us. We shot back. Blue plasma from the _Resolution_ versus the purple plasma from the _Night Fury_.

We dodged around everything the clones could throw at us. We managed to blow up one of the side hangars.

"A small ship like this will not last long against a Jedi Cruiser, not even with you two as the pilots." Said Clarissa to Chris and Vestara. "Agreed. Ves, activate the hyperdrive." We quickly went into hyperspace.

"It feels weird fighting the clones now, but the Republic has become our enemy I guess." Said Sarah. "Yeah, but we knew this was going to happen." Said Vestara. "True."

We got a message from Coruscant.

' _All Jedi return to the Jedi Temple; the war is over._ '

I looked to the others.

"Well, it's a trap. But that also means it's too late to save the younglings." Said Rebecca. "Shit. Also probably too late to save any other Jedi." Said Anna.

A hologram appeared.

It was talking but was hard to understand. "Boost the signal." Said Vestara.

"Senator Organa?" Asked Obi-Wan. "Senator, Master, we're here also." Said Chris. "Virtcast, Master Kenobi, something's going on." Said the Senator. "My clones attacked me." Said Obi-Wan. "Same here." I said. "They are also at the Jedi Temple." Said Bail. "We need help. A combination of ARC-fighters and the _Resolution_ dealt a bit of damage to the _Night Fury_." Said Sarah, looking at the ship's stats. "We're sending our coordinates now." Said Bail, before disappearing.

We got some coords and went.

We came out of hyperspace and landed inside the senator's ship.

We exited the _Night Fury_ and found Obi-Wan and Bail in the hangar where we had landed. I also noticed the _Soulless One_ in the ship and remembered Kenobi had defeated Grevious and taken his Starfighter.

"Welcome. I can see the clones did some damage to the _Night Fury_." Said Bail. It was pretty obvious. I looked at the ship and saw that the visual damage was much worse than the systems damage. "Yeah, might need to get that fixed up." I said. "We will get it fixed up right away Your Majesty." He said.

People called me and Anna that because, technically, we were still the Queen and Princess of Arendelle.

"Thank you." Said Chris. It was his ship after all.

"So, anything else we need to know about?" I asked. "Besides the clones turning on the Jedi, I can only think of one other thing. We received a message from the Jedi Temple stating for all Jedi to return to the Jedi Temple, that the war is over." He said. "We received that too." I said. "Well then we must return. If there are any stragglers they will fall into the trap and be killed." Said Obi-Wan. "What do you suggest, Master Kenobi?" Asked Yoda, coming in. "We could rewrite the message." Suggested Kairi.

We knew that was what we had to do, but we weren't letting them know just how much we knew about what would happen. Kairi was just pushing things along quickly.

We agreed.

We headed to the bridge and started our way to Coruscant. "Senator Organa, your presence is requested at the senate." "I will be there."

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We landed and went to the Temple with Kenobi and Yoda.

Once we arrived, all hell broke loose. We took out all the clones around the Temple with ease though.

Once we entered the Temple, we got to work.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After Clarissa and I had helped Obi-Wan reprogram the message, Yoda and the others came in.

We were about to leave when Obi-Wan went to check the security recordings. "I must know something." He said. "If into the security footage you go, only pain, will you find." Said Yoda. "Yoda's right mate, you will not like what you find." Said Rebecca.

He checked anyway.

It showed what we had already seen, countless times before. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was killing all the younglings in the Temple. It skipped to where Lord Sidious was making Anakin into Darth Vader.

"No, I refuse to believe it." Obi-Wan said. "I'm sorry master, but it's real. Anakin Skywalker is no more. Darth Vader, has been born." Said Vestara.

"We need to get out of here. To take out Lord Vader before it's too late. That future we went to at the beginning of the Clone Wars? That was the future of what will happen if we don't stop Skywalker." Said Sarah. "Let's go." Said Jaina.

 **Skip stuff because I haven't seen this movie for a few weeks. And mum is currently watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 so I can't load it up on the PlayStation. Can on PC but I also don't feel like going through it all. Sorry.**

 _ **Clarissa Caster's POV:**_

Padmé had just left for Mustafar with Obi-Wan on her ship. We were following in the _Night Fury_ with the stealth shield up.

We landed on a near-by platform to where Padmé had landed.

I had binoculars and saw Anakin coming out to meet Padmé. I also spotted some other people that I didn't recognise behind them in the building.

"Look, he's not alone." I said. "What? Oh for fucks sake. Not good. Why did he have to bring the Lost Tribe here?" Said Chris. I looked again and saw it was actually Sith Sabre Gavar Khai, Sith Apprentice Vestara Khai, High Lord Sarasu Taalon, Grand Lord Darish Vol, Lady Olaris Rhea, and Lady Korelei.

"Damn. That's one Sith Sabre, one Sith Apprentice, one Sith High Lord, one Sith Grand Lord, and two Sith Ladies. Not good." I said.

"Who's the apprentice?" Asked Vestara. "You. Obviously before you met the Jedi and Abeloth. So there's no way we can convince her to help us out or join us. We will have to send them back to the future because we don't want to mess up the timeline that much." Said Chris. "Well shit. Looks like I'll be going by the name Savara Rein for this battle." She said. "Looks like it." Said Astrid.

I saw Anakin choke Padmé and saw Obi-Wan come out. The other Sith also came out.

"That's our cue." Said Elsa.

She projected us over with a powerful spring board using her ice, and we landed perfectly on the platform.

I ignited both my green sabres, Rebecca and Sarah ignited their blue sabres, Chris ignited his purple sabre, Vestara/Savara ignited her now yellow sabre, Astrid, Heather, and Jaina activated their now plasma axes (I guess you could call them lightaxes), Kairi grabbed her keyblade, Kiarna grabbed her green sabre, and Elsa and Anna grabbed ice swords.

Anakin and Obi-Wan ignited their blue sabres, while all the Sith ignited their red sabres.

"And so, let the battle begin." I whispered to Elsa. "Yes indeed." She whispered back.

Anakin jumped to Obi-Wan and started fighting him. The Sith were about to help when we jumped in to stop them.

I got in a battle with Lady Rhea and Apprentice Khai. It was a good thing I was rocking two lightsabres otherwise this would be difficult.

Vestara locked both my blades with hers while Olaris jumped back and sent lightning at me. It would be easy to become one with the force like I had done twice in the past, but considering where we were, I didn't think it would be a good idea. I blocked it with one sabre while slicing at Vestara's legs with the other. She jumped away and avoided it. Lady Rhea was about to fight me again when Savara got in a fight with her. She recognised Savara as Vestara and hesitated. Vestara was also distracted by Savara.

"How? And why?" Asked Lady Rhea. "Because. Fuck the Sith." Said Savara. "You kriffing little traitor. I will kill you." She said.

Vestara was about to jump in and attack Savara but I had learnt her fighting tactics.

And this version of her was exactly the same.

I jumped in and blasted her away with the force. She was in mid-air when I did it so she flew towards the edge. She went off the side and grabbed the edge. I looked to Chris who threw me a device. I pointed it at Vestara and was about to trigger it when she jumped up and hit my hand. The device went flying as Vestara went to fight Savara, who had pushed Olaris back into a wall. Kairi was near her and used her own device on Olaris.

She disappeared.

The devices were built to send the Sith back to their own time and planet. We had made them a while ago when we faced a guy from the future who had come back.

I saw Vestara and Savara fighting, however they both lost their sabres. Sith Vestara had the same outfit as our Vestara so once they moved around and I had lost them behind the ship for a second, I didn't know which one was the Virtcast one.

They got their sabres back and ignited them. Just as they did that though, the device Vestara had thrown out of my hands landed on the ground and activated.

The Vestara that was holding a red sabre got beamed away.

I ran over and grabbed the device. Vestara came over to me.

"Well, now that the confusing bit is out of the way." I said. I noticed her hesitate, but then agree. I didn't think much of it though.

Gavar flew into the side of me. I fell over with him on top of me. He was about to get up and kill me when he locked sabres with Vestara. He was confused, and backed off a bit. I grabbed the device and sent him back.

"Three down, three to go." I said.

Kairi used her device on Grand Lord Vol. "Two more." She said.

High Lord Taalon and Lady Korelei were standing together, fighting Chris and Elsa. They sent the two flying and I used my device on Sarasu Taalon, while Anna used her device on Korelei.

"Well, that was easy." I said. "Yep." Said Elsa.

We heard alarms going off.

"Shit! Let's get out of here. Kenobi and Skywalker can finish their battle without us." Said Elsa. "Let's get Padmé on the ship." Said Heather.

We helped C-3PO with Padmé and then went back to the _Night Fury_.

We got on and Chris went to the pilot's seat.

"You gonna help fly Ves?" He asked. "What? Oh, uh, no. Someone else can help out." She said.

We looked at her suspiciously. "What's wrong Ves?" I asked. "Uh, nothing. Just, fighting my old master and myself has left me a bit shaken. "You've fought yourself before, and you were fine." Said Kiarna. "But I haven't fought Lady Rhea, have I." She stated. "True, but this you has had nothing to do with Lady Rhea." Said Jaina. "Still, something clicked and it was weird." She said.

"The only weird thing is how she's acting." I whispered to Chris as I took the co-pilot's seat. "Yeah. Hopefully she's fine after some rest." He said.

I nodded and we took off.

We saw the two blue sabres going at each other but ignored them.

We went up and started orbiting Mustafar.

A little while later, we saw the silver Naboo ship coming up. We followed it back to an asteroid field known as Polis Massa.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

When we arrived at Polis Massa, we landed and went inside a research base built on one of the asteroids.

We met up with Kenobi and Yoda on their way to the medical room that Padmé had been taken to.

"So, now that Skywalker is Darth Vader, what are we to do?" Asked Elsa. "I fear we must go into hiding," said Obi-Wan. "He's right, we're not gonna last long if we try to fight the Empire alone. Best to wait for some sort of new hope to rise up and shine," said Chris.

I couldn't help but quietly laugh to myself at the reference.

We arrived at the medical room and the events of the movie played out. Padmé gave birth to twins, and quit breathing right in front of us.

Then, it was time to figure out what was going to happen to Luke and Leia.

"My wife and I can take the girl. We've always talked about adopting a baby girl," said Bail. "And what of the boy?" Asked Kenobi. "To his family, on Tatooine, he must go," said Yoda. "I will take him there," he said.

We spent a few hours resting in the base, before getting some more normal clothes as disguise and leaving on the _Night Fury_.

I was flying again, because Vestara was still acting strange.

We found ourselves in the middle of space when it was time to head off to the wake. We all said goodnight and went to sleep.

 **Wake**

I woke up in the wake, had breakfast, and headed to meet the crew.

I found them at Elsa and Anna's house, as usual. Except, Vestara had not arrived.

I was starting to get suspicious.

I entered the house.

"Hey, I'm guessing you haven't seen Vestara today?" Asked Chris. "Nope," I said. "Is it possible that maybe she's in the year 42 ABY? Meaning she'd be in the year 2079 Earth time?" Suggested Kairi. "You think the Vestara we have is the Sith one? That doesn't make much sense in a way because their lightsabres are different so there's no way they would pick up each other's sabres," said Elsa.

She had a point.

While the way she's been acting and the fact that she wasn't here suggested we had the Sith Vestara on our hands, Elsa's point overrode those points for us. Our Vestara would never risk picking up Sith Vestara's sabre in a moment like that. There was something else behind this.

"It could be something keeping her there. It's happened before, why are we all suspecting a switch when we know what can happen in the sleep?" I reminded them. "Clarissa is right, we probably just have another powerful force being or device keeping Ves there. Chill out," said Chris.

We all then spent the day playing random games.

 _ **Anna Arendelle's POV:**_

That night we went back into the dream realm.

 **Sleep**

After getting out of bed I saw Vestara in the main part of the ship.

"Hey, Ves, why were you not in the wake?" I asked. She jumped, startled.

 _The heck? I've never been able to surprise Vestara!_

"Uh, right. I guess something has gotten me stuck here again," she said.

That made it clear that this was very likely our Vestara. Sith Ves wouldn't know we'd experienced this sort of thing before.

"As if we didn't have enough problems on our hands. We should probably see what we can do about fixing that," I said. Vestara nodded and we both went to the mini kitchen where Elsa and Kairi were making their breakfast.

I kissed Kairi to say good morning and started on my own breakfast.

A little while later, after we had all eaten and woken up, we set course for the safest planet to buy a nice frigate that we could make our home, with enough room inside the docking bay for the _Night Fury_.

 _ **Sector 2: A New Home**_

We arrived above Tatooine. But Chris had looked around and not found many decent frigates.

In the end, we paid over 57 million credits to get a second hand _Munificent_ -class star frigate, commonly referred to as a Banking Clan Frigate.

Yeah, we had resorted to refitting a Separatist ship.

It wasn't long before the ship arrived and we gained control over it.

We landed the _Night Fury_ in the landing bay and powered down.

"You think we will be able to fly this thing? You know the crew of it is usually 200, and there are about 12 of us," said Elsa. "I think we can do it," said Chris and Vestara at the same time. Vestara seemed to be acting normal again, which was a relief.

"First of all, what the heck is it called?" I asked. "The _Tide of Progress XII_ , the one Jedi Master Wom-Nii Gnaden crashed his NTB-630 Naval Bomber into during the Battle of Crombach Nebula," answered Chris. "So they fixed the damage between the Battle of Coruscant and now? Not bad," I said.

"First thing we need to do is change the paint, I'm not liking the C.I.S. paint on this thing," said Rebecca.

We all agreed.

We went to the bridge and powered it up. Once we figured out the controls, Chris and Vestara managed to pilot the frigate down to a large area on Tatooine where we would spend the next few days modifying the ship to fit our needs.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

A week later, our modifications were done and the new paint scheme was on.

Like the _Night Fury_ , it had been painted jet black, and had been given similar upgrades as those done to the _Night fury_.

Its top speed was increased, it now had a high tech stealth mechanism, and the same powerful purple turbo lasers as the small _Herald_ -class shuttle.

We had decided not to rename the _Night Fury_ , and instead change ourselves enough to claim that the Virtcast had been taken out by Order 66.

We had though, decided to change the name and registration number of the _Tide of Progress XII_.

It was now known as the _Night Fury Guardian_ , and the registration was DCPCH25F.

We had just left Tatooine and were now cruising through space.

The _Night Fury Guardian_ had enough supplies to last a normal crew of 200, 2 years. So a crew of 12 would make that last at least 12 years. And with a decent HoloNet connection, we had the option of not landing anywhere for the amount of time we had supplies.

For the first session of supplies, we decided that might be a good idea. Stay away from stuff until it settled down and the Empire had settled in.

But there were other plans made by our old friend (saying this sarcastically), fate.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

It had barely been 3 days since we started our exile in the _Night Fury Guardian_ when we had a run-in with an Imperial _Venator_ -class.

The Star Destroyer didn't have the Republic markings, but still had one specific logo on the bridge towers that had not been removed.

The logo of the Virtcast, which was the Berk logo with Toothless on it from DreamWorks: Dragons.

This was the _Resolution_.

It was then joined by another _Venator_ -class which also had a logo on it.

"Arendelle. They're part of the Empire," I said. "Well that isn't totally surprising. Everyone from the Republic would have transferred over to the Empire. What does surprise me is the fact that they didn't remove the Virtcast symbol from the _Resolution_ ," said Elsa. "Yeah, what the fuck! The Virtcast are essentially dead!" Said Chris. "Basically. Because we're no longer the Virtcast," said Clarissa.

A clone voice came over the comms. We managed to recognise his tone as Commander Cody.

"Frigate registration Delta Charlie Papa Charlie Hotel Too Fife Foxtrot, do you copy?" He asked. Sarah answered, after enabling an undetectable voice changer. "This is DCPCH25F, the _Night Fury Guardian_ , we copy," she said. "We would like to conduct an inspection on your ship to make sure you aren't smuggling anything illegal," said Cody.

Sarah looked at us. Elsa nodded.

"Sure thing. We will open up the hangar doors," she said.

As she said that, Vestara opened the doors.

We watched as a shuttle came from the _Resolution_ and headed towards us.

"How do you think we are going to go with a 12-person crew? They'll either fine us or arrest us for that," said Heather. "Well it's a good thing there are still battle droids on this ship. We can activate them and reprogram them to be on our side," said Astrid. "Good thinking, activate the droids," said Elsa.

Sarah activated them and reprogrammed them. By the time the shuttle landed, the ship was 100% active.

Kairi and I went down to greet the clones, and make sure they didn't get into trouble with the B1 battle droids.

We arrived in the hangar, which was fairly empty except for the two shuttles and a few droids, and waited for the clones to come out.

They came out with Cody leading them.

We had changed our appearance enough that they wouldn't recognise us.

"Feel free to search the ship top to bottom if you have to," I said. "Why are there battle droids?" Asked Cody. "Oh, them, they came with the ship when we bought it. They have been reprogrammed, but we haven't gotten around to painting them yet like the ship," said Kairi. "Okay. We will search the frigate now," we followed them around the ship until they arrived at the bridge.

We found that some droids had been brought in to help out with the piloting.

"Who is the captain?" Asked Cody.

Elsa stepped forward.

"I am the captain of this ship; my name is Enna Arndel. Sally Rein and Jack Kahn here are the pilots," she said, pointing to Vestara and Chris. She knew they would recognise the names Savara Rein, Jack Sparrow and Jack Merrill, the previous fake names the two had used in the past.

"Let me see your pilot licenses, and Miss Arndel, I also need to see your license," he said.

This wasn't going well.

"Sure," she said.

The three went over to where Sarah was, and came back after supposedly searching through the mess that was already on the desk next to her. They each gave the clone Commander some licenses.

"Seems valid. Thank you for your time, we will let you get back to your work now," he said.

The clones all went back to the shuttle and left for the _Resolution_.

"What just happened?" I asked. "I made fake licenses as soon as Elsa said the names. I also hacked the licenses into the system in case the clones decided to verify it," said Sarah. "Not bad Sarah, not bad at all," said Chris. "Thank you, Jack," we laughed.

"Well I think we will need to be going by those names from now on," said Elsa. "Damn. Alright then," I said.

We watched the two _Venator_ -classes enter hyperspace. After that, we decided it was time to head back to the wake. We would find out what was keeping Vestara here tomorrow.

 _ **Rebecca Lionsuki's POV:**_

The next day in the sleep, we did what we could to find what was keeping Vestara here.

One of those things included Sarah hacking into the Imperial systems to know what they were talking about.

It wasn't long until we got a clue. Funnily enough, we got the clue from the 212th battalion.

"Guys, listen to this!" We all went over to Sarah. She played something that she had obviously recorded earlier.

"Reports of suspicious activity are coming in from Earth, we suspect it might be a new Sith, or it could also be a Jedi," said a clone.

"If it's a Jedi, we should go and help them out. If it's a Sith, we should go and kill them. We might be in exile, but I can't stand back while a Sith that isn't Vader or Sidious causes panic in the galaxy," said Elsa. "Agreed. Ves? Let's go to Earth. Sarah, could you figure out the exact location?" Asked Chris. "On it," replied Sarah.

We made the jump to hyperspace, and soon, we entered Earth's orbit.

"Okay, the location is a city called Qeios," she said. "Qeios? That's the place where we defeated Josh. I wonder what this new guy could be doing there," wondered Elsa.

"I've never heard of Qeios, what is it?" I asked. "In our world, it's a Garry's Mod animated series made by a YouTuber known as VenturianTale. Here, it's the city in that series," explained Chris.

"Okay. So, we've also got to avoid detection," said Anna. "Or, we can be a ghost crew. We've had enough experience in stealth to do so, and we did it once before. People will know that we are there, and will know who we are, but they won't be able to find the Virtcast when we're gone," said Astrid.

"Sounds good to me!" said Elsa.

We saw the same Arendelle _Venator_ -class as before, along with a couple of Qeios _Venator_ -classes arriving in orbit.

We were already checked as a legal civilian frigate, and therefore were not bothered by the clones.

A bunch of Alpha-3 _Nimbus_ -class V-Wing Starfighters headed down to the planet.

"Alright, time to do a favour for the Empire by taking out a Sith. Or if it's a Jedi, do a favour to the Jedi Order by saving them," said Elsa.

We all got changed into our Virtcast clothes.

"Ah! Now this feels good to be back to our normal selves," said Jaina. We all agreed.

We got in the _Night Fury_ and followed the V-Wings down to Qeios, leaving the droids in charge of the ship.

A few Republic shuttles with Imperial paint followed us.

They still had no idea that we were the Virtcast.

The registration of the _Night Fury_ had been changed when we went into exile, but to make sure we wouldn't blow our cover, we had gone back to the old registration code when we took off.

Though the Virtcast logo was still on the wings.

It appeared that the Empire wasn't scanning our ship for registration.

We landed just outside of Qeios. There were V-Wings surrounding the city, along with clones.

We powered down and got out.

"We're going to have to initiate our stealth," I said.

We easily made our way into the city without being spotted.

"Guys, I'm sensing two strong presences in the force," said Chris. "Same," I said. "One of them is definitely Vader, be careful," said Sarah. "Who is the other?" asked Elsa. "No one we know," said Clarissa. "But we're about to find out," I said, as I detected the aura right around the corner.

We peeked around and saw someone we were not expecting.

Asajj Ventress.

"I thought she was supposed to be dead?" asked Heather, surprised. "No. She went into battle with Skywalker and Kenobi, got shot by a MagnaGuard by order of Grevious, and tried to kill Kenobi when he tried to help her. She got mortally wounded by Skywalker, and supposedly died. But, she put herself in a Sith trance, using a Sith healing technique. So she lived, and this planet is a decent distance from most of the war. So she came here. Obviously, she accidently revealed herself," said Chris. "We'd be screwed without you, wouldn't we?" Joked Elsa. "Yep," he replied.

"Shit, they're about to find her," said Clarissa, sensing clones coming.

Asajj was backing up, she probably sensed them too.

"Fuck this," said Chris.

He dashed around the corner, grabbed Asajj, and brought her back. She tried to get away until she saw who we were.

"Great. Now I have the Virtcast after me too," she said. "Calm down Ventress. The Republic are gone, these guys are now part of the Empire, led by Darth Vader and Lord Sidious, originally Anakin Skywalker and Chancellor Palpatine. We used to be the Virtcast, but all Jedi are now enemies of the Empire, according to Sidious and Vader. Including us," said Elsa. "So you want to help me?" she asked, confused. "We know your past. You've gone between Jedi and Sith. You started out as a Nightsister, became a Jedi, turned to the Sith, worked with Jedi sometimes, and in the end, gave Kenobi a useful tip. Thanks to you, the Republic got close to winning. Until the Empire came in," said Vestara. "Thanks. I guess," she said. "Not a problem Asajj," said Elsa.

"Now, we need to get out of here before the Empire finds you," I said.

"Wait. I wasn't the one who alerted them. There is another Sith here who I was trying to find and take out. She's not good news," she said. "Another Sith? Who?" Asked Elsa. "Lyla Klal," she said.

We looked at each other.

"Lyla Klal? We've never heard of her, is she new?" asked Chris. "She's only just revealed herself. Before now, she was born on an unknown planet outside the galaxy, and taught by the Nightsisters. She has become more powerful than Dooku ever was," Asajj told us. "Okay. Do you know where this Lyla Klal is?" asked Vestara. "Somewhere here."

I looked through the force again.

"I can't sense anyone except Vader," I said. "She's good at hiding herself in the force."

We got to work on finding this new Sith.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After a while, and a few close calls with clones, we found a girl wearing similar clothes to what Asajj wore when she went back to the Nightsisters.

"That's her," said Asajj.

But, she sensed us.

She turned to us and pulled us all out of our hiding spot using the force.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Chris in surprise. "So, you must be the Virtcast. I've heard so much about you," she said.

She sounded like she was young, and when she took her hood off, she looked to be around 21.

 _That's younger than any of us._

"And Ventress, long time no see. I see you've turned to working with Jedi. Again," Lyla continued. "The Jedi are no more. Only some of us remain, and we're outcasts now. Not Jedi," said Clarissa. Lyla looked amused. "So the Jedi were defeated by their own army. What a pity," she teased.

She seemed to like trying to make us angry.

We all grabbed our weapons, with Asajj using her double red sabres.

"Oh please. You are no match for me," said Lyla. She ignited her red sabre.

Unfortunately, the clones heard the lightsabres and arrived quickly. "Drop your weapons! You are under arrest!" yelled a clone.

But we didn't drop our weapons. We didn't even pay any attention to the clones.

Lyla rushed at us and we started the fight. I jumped over Lyla and tried to slice her back, but she dodged and kicked Asajj. Asajj lost one of her lightsabres, which was grabbed by Lyla.

She now had duel blades.

The clones started shooting, because they didn't care who they hit. They wanted all of us dead.

I deflected a couple of shots right back at the clones, and blocked one of Lyla's sabres.

Darth Vader arrived. He blasted us all off our feet with the force.

The clones stopped shooting.

"Fuck off Vader. We're doing the Empire a favour," said Sarah. "Well good job. She got away," said Vader. I looked back. "Fucking hell. She got away because YOU interfered," I said. Vader ignited his sabre. "Oh you want to go? Let's dance bitch,"

Chris, Clarissa, Vestara, Sarah, Kiarna, and I all jumped up and rushed at Vader.

Chris locked blades with him, purple combining with red. Kiarna then tried to cut Vader's arm, but Vader jumped away. He was about to order the clones to shoot.

"I don't remember Anakin Skywalker being such a kriffing wimp," said Vestara.

 _What the hell? Why did Ves just say kriffing, instead of fucking? Something is wrong with her. First, she acts weird, then she can't come to the wake, and now she's using Star Wars swear words instead of the wake swear words our group has seemingly become known to use!_

Vader started choking Vestara.

"Fuck you," said Kiarna as she lunged at Vader, breaking his concentration.

The clones started shooting us, and we deflected all the shots back at them.

"Come on Kiarna, let's get the hell out of here. We're outnumbered," said Elsa.

We all ran out of the city, making sure we weren't followed, and we were soon flying back up to the _Night Fury Guardian_ in the _Night Fury_.

We changed the registration back to our citizen registration and landed on the frigate. It was a pleasantly familiar place for Asajj, since it was a Separatist ship. And the droids helped too.

The droids took us out of orbit and into space, where it was time to head to bed. We all got out of our Virtcast clothes and fell asleep.

 **Sleep**

I woke up, and had a shower.

I got dressed and found Sarah having breakfast.

"Mornin' sleepy head," she said. I looked at the time on my phone and saw that I had in fact slept in for about an hour.

"Haha sorry. My body is still getting used to going to the dream world," I said.

I got myself some toast with Vegemite and settled down to eat.

Soon, we were in our 2016 Buick Avenir, heading to Elsa and Anna's house.

We immediately heard Chris's V8 2017 HSV GTSR W1 when we got close.

"He's probably trying to compete with Anna's Mustang," I laughed.

And as I said that, Anna's V8 2017 Ford Mustang GT revved up.

"Holden aren't producing here anymore, but HSV sure are. And Chris just wants his Aussie muscle car to beat the American muscle," said Sarah.

Even with Ford(AU) gone, and Holden gone, there was still Holden Special Vehicles and the American Ford. And they had just as much competition as the previous Holden and Ford.

We arrived just in time to see the Perfect Blue HSV GTSR and the Ford style blue and white coloured Mustang doing a drag race down the road.

We barely managed to get off the road before they zoomed past.

"Jesus, maybe we should go find a race track today," I said. "Agreed," said Sarah.

We parked up behind Elsa's Ice Blue 2017 Holden Cruze. Holden stopped production in Australia, but the cars were still sold, and were made over in the U.S. by Chevrolet.

Jaina and Heather had a White 2016 Nissan GT-R Spec-V, Astrid had a Red 2017 Hyundai i40, Kairi had a Police-variant 2017 Toyota Camry, and if Vestara was here there would be her old 2014 Holden Colorado parked somewhere.

Chris and Anna came back, revved their engines one more time, and switched them off.

"Want to go to a race track?" I asked. "Sounds good!" laughed Anna. "How about we head down to the Queensland Raceway?" suggested Chris. "Sounds good, let's go," said Elsa.

Everyone got in their vehicles. The noise was insane, and awesome. The main cars that gave much sound though were the GTS, the Mustang, and the GT-R.

Elsa led the way in her Cruze, with us near the back, Kairi's police car following up the pack. This looked like an insane road trip, with muscle cars, sedans, a sports car and even a police car all driving through Glasshouse, onto Steve Irwin Way, and eventually, onto the Bruce Highway.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After taking our rather loud convoy of cars through Brisbane and Ipswich, we came upon the raceway.

Since people knew about the sleep and what we did there, we managed to get permission to use the track.

 _ **Sector 3: A Fake Ally**_

 _ **Christopher Caster's POV:**_

We all lined up on the starting grid.

The circuit is 3.13 kilometres, racing direction is clockwise. There are six corners, with four gravel traps, four overtaking areas under brakes. The circuit has a slight rise and fall of around 2 metres for drainage.

The starting positions were; Kairi, Astrid, Elsa, Rebecca, Jaina (Heather was with Sarah acting as race control), Anna, and then I was in last.

"Alright, green flag," said Sarah over the radio.

There weren't actually any flags, but we just went with it.

The starting lights came on.

Everyone started revving.

The lights went out and we slammed our accelerators to the floor.

Anna and I had some wheel spin, since muscle cars tend to be drifty cars and we had left them at default, and neither of us had traction control enabled. We had ABS on though. Everyone else had TC and ABS, and had a better start than us.

But with the power we had, we got in front of all the sedans before the first corner, and were right behind the GT-R.

Anna was right next to me as we went into the first corner, but I had the inside line. The GT-R cruised straight through the corner, while Anna and I did some tandem drifting. In the end I got in front of the Mustang and looked for the inside through the second corner. Jaina cut me off so I went around the outside, and managed to drift my way into first.

But Jaina wasn't letting me go that easy.

We were on the back straight now, and she had a speed advantage over us. She over took me and sped off down the straight. I almost reached 290 km/h down the back straight, but I expected the GT-R had gotten over 300. I braked as I came up to the third corner, which was a decently wide U-turn. The back of my GTSR slid out again and this time I struggled to gain control. I slowed down enough to get it back, but that also let Anna get in front.

She had been basically matching me down the straight.

We sped down this next straight and come to the fourth and fifth corners, which, unlike all the other corners, were left-hand corners.

I took the outside on the fourth, before cutting over behind Anna to take the inside line on the fifth.

I was right next to her coming out onto the straight.

I started slowly pulling away but then we came up to the sixth corner which was another U-turn. I decided to go risky and braked late, letting the rear slide out.

I out braked Anna and drifted around the corner, almost losing it at the end.

We sped down the main straight onto lap two.

Jaina had pissed off and was now too far ahead for us to catch up.

I came into the first corner carefully, keeping the car under control. As I cruised down the small straight, I saw Anna right behind me. I carefully went into the second corner, but Anna did what I had done and drifted around the outside.

We came onto the back straight with her right beside me.

I tried to pull away, but I did have the inside line. And because she was right beside me, she couldn't take the inside.

And I wasn't driving carefully.

I braked late and we did another tandem drift around turn three. We came out of the U-turn with her front bumper almost tapping my rear bumper.

I pulled away enough to cut in front of her to block her from getting the inside line on the next two corners.

We drifted through both turn four and turn five without stopping and I caught myself from the drift and slammed the accelerator a lot quicker than she did. I managed to enter turn six with about a car length between me and Anna.

I was going to beat that Mustang.

I drifted onto the main straight and saw Astrid's Hyundai i40 half way down the straight.

I was probably going to destroy the accelerator pedal at this rate, as I slammed it down again. Each time I did this, the rear tyres also spun for a few seconds. But this made it hard for Anna to see with the smoke from my tyres.

We entered lap three, the final lap.

I caught up to Astrid just as she reached the first turn, and drifted around the outside of her, overlapping the Viking. I came to turn two, but braked too late and drifted off into the grass. I managed to hold the drift though, and became a real-life Lightning McQueen in the GTSR.

Anna overtook me, but I managed to get back on the road behind her. The car took a second to catch up with the gear, and I slammed it.

We overlapped Rebecca, and came up behind Kairi.

Kairi made a mistake on her braking when Anna surprised her by coming up on the outside of her, revving her engine loudly.

She actually turned her sirens on, probably by reflex.

Kairi went wide around turn three, making Anna slow down, and letting me take the both of them up the inside.

I managed to keep the car under control through turns four and five, and cruised around turn six.

I crossed the line a whole cars length in front of the Mustang.

We went around the track one more time, this time going slow and not drifting.

We entered the pits and parked up behind the GT-R which had probably been sitting there for a while now.

Kairi managed to finish fourth with Rebecca right behind her, and Astrid came last.

"Good race guys! It was awesome watching it from up in the race control tower," said Heather. "Well we always knew where Chris and Anna were, we just had to look for the smoke!" said Rebecca. "Yeah, you two were insane with your drifts," said Sarah. I laughed. "That's why we have muscle cars, and two bloody awesome muscle cars at that," I said.

Anna hi-fived me and we went over to where Rebecca and Kairi were standing.

"Sorry about scaring you Kairi," laughed Anna. "You made me turn my sirens on from habit. You bastard," she said, though it was obvious she was giggling and trying to hide it. "That was so funny seeing a cop car in that race, especially when the sirens and lights went on," I said.

We all laughed and decided to head home to cool off.

Being February, it was the hottest month of the year. So we needed to turn the A/C on when we got back in our cars.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We arrived back at Elsa and Anna's house in no time, and basically sprinted inside to the A/C cooled house.

"I think I'm going to need another shower after that race," said Anna. We all agreed. The heat had combined with the stress of the competition and had made us sweat like mad.

We spent the rest of the day lounging around trying to stay cool.

By the time we had to go home, it had cooled down significantly outside, and we weren't going to melt as soon as the heat hit us.

I looked at my phone and saw the high today had been 38, and tomorrow was going to be 45. We wouldn't be doing anything tomorrow with that heat.

 _Is there another bloody heat wave? I don't think it's ever been 45 in my life. 42, max. Not 45. Shit._ (45 Degrees Celsius is 113 Degrees Fahrenheit).

I arrived home, and set my A/C down to 20. It took about 5-10 minutes for the house to cool down, but at least it did.

I relaxed in the ice box that was my home right now. I never liked the heat, the cold was always my preference.

I heard a modified 2014 Holden Commodore VF slightly revving before turning off and soon heard a knock on the door. I opened it and was met by a wave of heat, along with my little sister.

"Clarissa? What brings you up here? I thought you had gone back home the other day," I asked.

I let her in, out of the heat. "Bloody hell it's cold in here," she said, trying to adjust from extreme heat outside to extreme cold inside. I laughed.

"Anyway. I came down because I just had a bit of bad crap," she said. I couldn't help myself and laughed at that. "Okay, first of all, you still haven't figured out that Queensland is above New South Wales, have you? But what's actually happened?" She looked at me. "One of my best friends just back stabbed me, and I needed to get away," she said. "Oh god, not good. Okay, you can stay here for as long as you want, I don't mind," I said kindly. "Thank you big bro," she said.

I hugged her and she went to get herself settled in. I went back to the lounge and turned on the TV.

Nothing was on, so I decided to start up an old archive of a quick V8 Supercar race from 2014.

Clarissa joined me for a bit, before we both went off to bed.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I woke up in my bed on the _Night Fury Guardian_ and got myself ready for the day. I put on my disguise civilian clothes and went to the bridge.

I met with Elsa and Asajj, who were also heading there.

"So, New Sith, new mission. But this will be hard because we don't have the complete support of the Republic. While the Empire are going after this girl, they aren't on our side. We need to figure out how to do this," said Elsa. "We've got over 150,000 battle droids to fight with us," I said. "And I can get access to a droid factory which we might be able to get working again," said Asajj. "Okay. So we have an army, what next?" asked Elsa. "Find her," I said. "Thanks for stating the obvious," she said. We laughed.

We arrived at the bridge to find Kairi and Anna were already there.

"We might have a problem," said Anna. "Add it to the pile," I said. "We think the Empire might know about us right now," said Kairi. "What? How?" asked Elsa.

Kairi played a message.

"This is Commander Cody of the 212th Attack Battalion, what do you need?" asked a clone. "I have information regarding the Virtcast," said a voice that was using a voice changer, and therefore unidentifiable. "Shoot," "The Virtcast are using a disguise. They are the owners of the _Night Fury Guardian_ , registration Delta Charlie Papa Charlie Hotel Too Fife Foxtrot," "Copy that, we will take care of it from here," and that was the end of the call.

"Do we know who sent that?" I asked. "No, just that it was sent from this ship. We've gone through every system we have to find the culprit, and we haven't had any luck," said Anna.

The rest of the crew came up.

"We've got a problem. One of us is a traitor. One of us have told the Empire about our identity, and now we can't hide. We need to find out who did this," said Elsa.

I was monitoring everyone's force auras. They all seemed to stay fairly calm except for the slight panic at the news. The only people who gave any signs of suspicion, were Jaina and Vestara. Even Asajj hadn't been suspicious when she had found out, surprisingly.

"So we need to find out who, right now!" said Rebecca. We all agreed.

Elsa put me in charge of questioning, and I took Jaina first.

We went to an area which wasn't really occupied, and Elsa also sent two battle droids to make sure nothing happened.

"So, Jaina, you were one of two people who I suspected from reactions in the force. Would you be able to tell me why you reacted suspiciously?" I questioned. "I stayed up later than the rest of you last night. So I have a hunch on who it could be. I only know of one other person who was awake with me, but I could be wrong. When I was heading to bed, I saw Vestara coming out of a room. The room I know for a fact has no cameras or audio recorders so she could have been in there sending the message," she answered. I didn't detect any lies, so I decided to believe it for now. "Vestara was the other person who reacted suspiciously, so you think it was her?" Jaina nodded. "Okay, I will see what I can get from her," I said.

We went back to the bridge.

"Jaina is most likely not the culprit, so I want to ask Vestara some questions next," I said.

Vestara seemed hesitant, but followed me.

But before we left the bridge, Sarah yelled out that three _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers had come out of hyperspace.

The questioning would have to wait.

I got to the pilot's seat, and Vestara went to another panel. I sent out an order to the droids to get ready for an attack.

"What divisions are they from?" asked Elsa. "We got the flagship of Arendelle's fleet, the flagship of Qeios' fleet, and the flagship of the Virtcast's fleet," said Sarah.

Another ship came out of hyperspace.

"I don't think I recognise that one," said Heather. "It's a _Nebula_ -class Star Destroyer, I didn't think it was around until the end of the Empire. It is designed to be able to defeat any one enemy Star Destroyer, two heavy cruisers, or an entire line of smaller Imperial support ships. It mounts defences strong enough to resist even some of the smaller Super Star Destroyers or analogue warships," I said. "If it can beat a Super Star Destroyer, then we might be fucked. Especially with three _Venator_ -classes alongside it," said Rebecca.

"What division is it from?" asked Astrid. "It seems to be the flagship of Darth Vader's private fleet," said Sarah. "Vader is probably on it then. We need several of these frigates to defeat one _Venator_ -class, we need to get out of here," I said.

The Star Destroyers didn't open fire, but they sent out a bunch of V-Wings and Imperial shuttles.

"Open fire on those fighters and shuttles, and get us the hell out of here," ordered Elsa. I sent the command to the droids and our guns started wrecking the small ships. I did my best to turn the ship to not face the Star Destroyers directly, instead facing right below them. Then, I hit the engines into full throttle.

The _Night Fury Guardian_ started moving.

"Prepare for the jump to hyperspace," I said.

But when I tried to engage the hyperdrive, it didn't work.

"Shit! The hyperdrive is broken," I said. I sent a group of droids down to repair it immediately. "We're going to have to hold out for a while," said Vestara.

An explosion occurred, and the hangar shields went down. The blast doors closed, but two shuttles managed to get in.

"We've got clones on board, repeat, we have enemy troopers on board the ship," yelled Clarissa.

Vestara, Rebecca, and I all left the bridge and went down to the hangar.

We met the clones who had just taken out some battle droids in the hangar.

Vader and Cody were there, with a bunch of the 212th Attack Battalion.

The three of us ignited our sabres. The clones pointed their blasters at us.

"Very good. If you wish to surrender, now is the time," said Vader. "Never," I spat. "Very well then."

Vader ignited his sabre.

I suddenly felt heat at my neck, and saw a yellow glow in the edge of my view.

I didn't even give any warning, nor say anything. I just jumped backwards and tried to cut Vestara's head off.

She blocked the blade, and tried to stab me. I locked my blade with hers.

"It was you, you son of a bitch," I said, my anger taking over. "Yes it was. Now, let your anger flow. That is the only way to win," she said.

Rebecca was caught in a fight with Vader.

"How about you go back to the time you belong in," I said. The real Vestara knew I was half Sith, and that my anger wouldn't affect me.

This was Sith Apprentice Vestara Khai from Kesh. Not Jedi Master Vestara Khai from Earth. The Vestara that had been sent to the future, had in fact been our Vestara.

This whole time, we had been working with a Sith from the future.

Vestara and I fought for a few minutes in an intense battle, but I finally disarmed her. She jumped away before I could stab her.

Rebecca crashed into my side, and we both fell over.

I struggled to get up, but by the time we did, Vestara and Vader had already gotten in one of the shuttles and were leaving.

I threw my sabre at the shuttle. It cut off one of the wings, but the shuttle got away.

"Well, now we know who revealed us," said Rebecca. "Yeah, and now we need to get the real Vestara back," I said.

By the time we had gotten to the bridge, the hyperdrive had been fixed and I sent us into hyperspace.

"Where is Vestara?" asked Elsa. I got Sarah to play a recording of the security cameras from the hangar.

Everyone watched me and Rebecca fighting Vestara and Vader.

"So that bitch wasn't our Ves. Fucking hell," said Astrid. "We need to somehow set up our disguise again. We might get away with a story, if it's believable. Like, someone stole our ships again and we're stranded on an unknown planet. Or someone killed us, but that story will evaporate as soon as anyone sees us without disguise," I said. "We can try the first story. And what better way to get a story to go viral than to pay some drunk on Tatooine to spread it," said Heather. We all agreed.

I set course for Tatooine.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We arrived at Tatooine soon and I enabled the Stealth shields.

We had agreed that Elsa and Clarissa would go down.

I went with them to the second shuttle that was still in the hangar. If we went in the _Night Fury_ we would be recognised too easily.

I was piloting, so I got in and sat down in the pilot's chair. Clarissa sat next to me.

We left the hangar and headed down to the planet.

We had also changed to different clothes.

I landed the shuttle outside of Mos Espa. Elsa and Clarissa disembarked and headed for the town, while I stayed in the shuttle.

 _ **Clarissa Caster's POV:**_

We walked through Mos Espa and found a place where we could start our plan.

Sure enough, we ran into a bounty hunter as soon as we entered. "Oi. We've got an easy mission for you. We will pay you decently," whispered Elsa as she bumped into him, the kindness not very apparent in her voice. A bounty hunter was not the type of person you'd have to worry about manners when talking to.

"Follow me," he said.

We followed him to a table in the corner.

"What do you need?" he asked. "All we need is for you to spread a story, and make it seem real," said Elsa.

It was weird hearing her like this. She was keeping her voice down, making it sound very rough, and it had been lowered in pitch too. She also lacked the usual kindness. She didn't seem like someone you would want to mess with, and the bounty hunter obviously saw this too.

"What's in it for me?" he asked. "How does a hundred thousand credits sound?" I suggested. We had plenty to spare. "A hundred thousand just to spread a story? I like you two already. It's a deal. Now, mind telling me what I'm supposed to be spreading?"

We told him the story we had made up.

"What happens when the Virtcast find out?" he asked. Obviously our disguise was working. "They're not going to be saying anything. They're pretty much done for anyway," I said.

I was doing the same thing to my voice as Elsa, except I couldn't make it as rough as her.

"Okay. I'm parked just to the north of Mos Espa. Bring me the payment, and I will spread whatever stories you want," he said.

There was a danger with dealing with scum like this guy. The danger came from us being girls, and most of the scumbags here would do unspeakable things to us if we let our guard down, it could even be worse than the torture Lord Martyl put me through.

That was why we had been chosen though.

Elsa had ice powers, and I was a former Jedi. We would not fall victim to whatever painful and dirty things these guys would try to do to us.

We left the pub, and made our way back to the shuttle. We got on and I sat next to Chris.

"We need a hundred thousand credits," I said. "That all? Easy. Where do we need to go to pay it?" he asked. "Just north of Mos Espa," I said.

Chris took off and flew straight there.

I guessed he had the money with him.

We landed next to what was very obviously a bounty hunter's ship.

We all exited the shuttle.

The bounty hunter from before was waiting. Chris followed us over to him.

"That was quick. You got the payment?" the bounty hunter asked. "Here you go, one hundred thousand credits," said Chris, giving the guy a bunch of money.

He counted the money, before confirming the amount and throwing it in his ship carelessly.

"Your story is as good as spread," he said. All we could see of his face under his helmet, was his mouth. And I saw he was smirking.

Chris went back to the shuttle, and we followed him. The bounty hunter got in his ship, and flew off.

We flew back to the _Night Fury Guardian_.

We landed in the hangar and went to the bridge. "Got a bounty hunter doing the dirty work," said Elsa. "Good. Now, we just wait for the Empire to get the story," said Sarah.

And it only took a few minutes, even though we had expected it to take over a day.

"Okay, the Empire has heard the story. We can reveal ourselves safely now, because they also believe it," said Asajj.

After another minute, the stealth shields were turned off.

 _ **Vestara Khai's POV:**_

A clone had just told me and Vader about the Virtcast being stranded on an unknown planet.

Vader believed.

I didn't.

I may not know them very well, but I know they're better than that.

I didn't say anything though, I wanted to do this myself.

I excused myself and headed out of the building. I got in a shuttle with a very small squad of clones. We took off and started tracking down the Virtcast.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We came across the _Night Fury Guardian_ by luck.

We were orbiting Earth, and the _Night Fury Guardian_ came out of Hyperspace and entered orbit near us.

I watched as the _Night Fury_ flew down to the planet.

We followed, and ended up in Qeios.

They landed in a hangar, which closed before we got close.

We landed outside the city.

Four troop transport shuttles also landed in Qeios.

They wouldn't be suspicious if they weren't done up in what looked like it could be separate division paint jobs. They all had letters on the side, and were all different colours. NFG, FFG, IFG, and LFG.

I ignored them for now, but made a mental note to check them out later.

We all got to the entrance of the underground city. But we were stopped by a Qeios Guardian.

"Halt. No entrance without special permission. Queen's orders," he said. "Is Imperial Commander not permission enough?" it was more trying to say, 'I'm a high-ranking Imperial, let me in' than being a question.

"Sorry Commander, but not without special permission from the Queen. And no clones allowed," he said. "You listen here, do you want to end up on the end of a lightsabre? If not, let us in," I demanded, igniting my sabre and placing it at his neck.

The other guardians pointed their blasters at me, and my clones pointed their blasters at the guardians.

"You won't be getting in this city, Imperial scum," said the guardian.

The door opened and a large group of Qeios Guardians started shooting us.

I sliced the guardian's head clean off and blocked as many blaster bolts as I could. My clones didn't last long, and I soon had to retreat.

I made it back to the shuttle.

"So Qeios are enemies of the Empire huh? Might need to report that to the Emperor. But hang on, how come the flagship of Qeios' fleet attacked the Virtcast, if they are on the same side? Unless it was under the control of clones, or they only just became rebels," I was talking to myself.

I grabbed the radio.

"Either way, the Empire needs to know," I tried to connect to the Imperial network. But it was blocked.

All communication was blocked.

I had to get inside Qeios.

I left the shuttle, and went to an air vent. I sliced it open with my sabre and entered.

But I heard something behind me.

I turned around just in time to block a red lightsabre from cutting me in half. I pushed the attacker back, and saw it was Lyla.

"Kriffing hell. Can't you leave me alone?" I said in frustration. "And let the Empire win? I don't think so. The Empire needs to die, and so does the Virtcast. The Sith will truly rule the galaxy," she said. "The Sith already do," I retorted. "Not true Sith. Half Sith. Fake Sith. Only once I kill you, Vader, and the Emperor, will the Sith truly rule the galaxy. And then the Virtcast needs to go so we can secure it," she said. "If Vader and the Emperor are not true Sith, then I am more than willing to join you," I said. "No. You must die as well."

She lunged at me.

I kept blocking, but she forced me further and further into the vent.

I found a dead end, and Lyla trapped me.

Fortunately, and rather humorously, she was in a cross junction of the vents. She got blasted down the vents by a powerful blast of air.

I turned around and cut my way into the city.

I jumped down and hid.

I was in the throne room, and I was not alone. Queen Rivatha of Qeios, and the Virtcast were here.

"You can stay in Qeios for as long as you want. We do not work for the Empire, and as long as I rule, we never will," said Rivatha. "Thank you. But if you don't work for the Empire, why did we get attacked by the flagship of your fleet?" asked Elsa. "Did you? I have no knowledge of this. We will investigate the matter immediately. Thank you for informing us," she said.

I saw the Virtcast bow, before leaving the room.

Four more people entered.

"Identify yourselves and state your business in Qeios," said Rivatha. "What do you mean, identify ourselves? We're the leaders of Fury Squad!" said a girl who looked and sounded similar to Heather from the Virtcast.

"I have never heard of Fury Squad," said Rivatha. "It happened again. The realities are unstable. We're not in our reality guys," said the one guy there. "Shit," said the girl who looked like Heather.

"What are you talking about?" asked the Queen. "Okay. Have you heard of the Casters Network at least?" they asked. Rivatha shook her head. "Well, we're from a reality where they are the most powerful force in the galaxy. Reality travel has happened multiple times before for us. The Virtcast have done it once, to help the Network in a central reality," said the girl who looked like Heather. "Guards, bring back the Virtcast."

The Virtcast soon entered again.

"Heather?" asked Elsa. "Still confusing," said the real Heather.

"Geeze! It's been over 100 years for us and you guys seem like you haven't gone forward in time at all!" said the Heather-like girl. "Wow, 100 years? You still look young," said Rebecca. "Being Dragonborn does that," said the Heather girl.

"Dragonborn? So, it's not just Heather and Jaina of the Virtcast who can do that?" asked Rivatha. "Correct. Fury Squad is made from Dragonborns and dragons. More specifically, Furies. We are split into four groups, Night Fury Group, Light Fury Group, Fire Fury Group, and Ice Fury Group. Being Dragonborn, means we can transform into dragons. Some people, like me, can also become wolves because we're also Wolfbloods," said the Heather girl.

"So how come you're here, when Night Fury Chris and the rest of Caster Productions don't seem to be?" asked Chris. "We don't know," said the guy.

"By the way, this is Bruce, Ilia, and Jaina. Not my sister Jaina Rhile, but a Jedi, Jaina Solo," said Heather.

 _Rhile? She is the same person!_

"Okay. Well, while you're here maybe you can help. We need to do some things, like get Vestara back from the future, and defeat Lyla Klal," said Elsa. "Lyla Klal? Do you mean Lyla Lalk?" asked Ilia. "What?" "One of Chris and Rebecca's daughters, a Jedi, Lyla Lalk. She died a long time ago since she was not Dragonborn, but her older sister and younger brother are part of the squad," Explained Heather.

"Well, not Lalk. Our Lyla is a Sith, trained by the Nightsisters," said Kiarna.

"Well, let's get moving if we are to do our mission," said Anna.

They all left, leaving me alone with a couple of Guardians.

I sneaked out the door and stayed low until I was away from the throne room.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" yelled a Guardian. I froze and looked around, but saw Lyla causing some trouble.

I hid.

I saw Fury Squad Heather come up to Lyla. She transformed into a dragon, and sent Lyla running.

 _Whoa. Don't mess with those guys._

I had an idea.

I snuck to where the Virtcast were, and stole one of the time travel devices they used on my tribe. I then went around Qeios and sent every Dragonborn and dragon somewhere, I didn't know where and frankly, I didn't really give a shit.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

They were gone after an hour.

Initially, people were searching for them, but soon figured they might have gone back to their reality. Which I had heard from the Virtcast was called Dragoncast Productions.

But, I didn't notice a certain four people had stayed.

Until a dragon grabbed me and threw me out in the open in front of the Virtcast.

"So, you've decided to show your traitorous face inside the walls of Qeios, have you?" asked Elsa. "Didn't decide to, this kriffing dragon thing did," I retorted.

The black dragon transformed into Heather.

"I thought I got all you kriffing bastards!" I said. "So that was you was it? Stupid mother fucker," said Jaina Solo. "Where the fuck did you send them?" demanded Elsa. "I don't kriffing know!" I said, throwing the device I had used at them. "You fucking son of a bitch, you sent them to your own time and planet! You screwed yourself and your tribe over there, mate," she said.

I swore under my breath.

 _How could I be such a kriffing idiot?_

"Take her away, let's set up a return journey to Kesh in the future. We need to get our Vestara back anyway," said Chris. "Shit! She locked the time travel!" said Sarah. "On all devices? How the fuck?" asked Clarissa.

I laughed.

"You're never getting your precious Dragons back, or your Vestara. They're probably all dead by now anyway!" I said.

Wrong thing to say.

Chris ignited his sabre, and swung down on me. There was nothing I could do.

But right when he was about to hit me, I was blasted by a force blast and crashed into a wall, away from the Virtcast.

I landed behind some boxes, and when I had recovered, used them to get out of the room without being seen. I came into an empty hallway, and let out a breath.

I looked behind me but instantly got pushed to the ground behind some more crates.

I heard some guardians walk past.

When they were gone, my 'saviour' got up. But then I saw who it was.

"Why the kriff are you saving me when you were trying to kill me earlier?" I asked.

Lyla looked at me.

"Because I'm not letting the Virtcast kill you. If anyone is going to kill you it's me," she said. "Well, uh, thanks. I guess. So now what?" I asked. "Now we get the hell out of here," she said.

I followed her through the city, hiding whenever someone came along.

We quickly found our way out and ran to my shuttle.

Lyla sat down but I pulled her back up. "I'm piloting," I said. "Fine."

I powered up and we left Earth.

I was programming the hyperdrive for Coruscant, but Lyla stopped me. "You realise going to Coruscant means I'm screwed, right?" she said. "Right, yeah. Sorry," I let her set the course.

We ended up going to Naboo.

"Why Naboo though?" I asked. "My reasons are my business. You're just along for the ride," she said. I ignited my sabre and held it to her neck. "How do I know it's not a trap?" I demanded. "You wouldn't trust me even if I said it wasn't, so what's the point?" she replied. She had a point, I don't trust her either way, so why bother asking? "True. So how about I just cut that head of yours off right now, what's stopping me from doing that?" I said. "Nothing. You could do it right now, or you could have a go at trusting me for now and come with me to Naboo," she said.

I thought for a second, and seriously considered killing the girl. But in the end, I agreed to trust her. I was on my guard, but if what she had said earlier about Vader and the Emperor not being true Sith was true, I wasn't going to let them rule.

 _ **Sector 4: The Three Sides**_

 _ **Rebecca Lionsuki's POV:**_

I had just finished calming Chris down from the attack, and was now working with him to find Vestara.

Usually I wouldn't have to calm him down like that, but he's been off lately. I've been able to sense something wrong in the force, but he always says he's okay.

After this I would get an answer out of him.

"Any luck?" asked Bruce. "Nah mate, nothin' yet. She's using an Imperial shuttle and we can't track it without the right set up. We have it back on the _Night Fury Guardian_ but Vestara could be waiting in orbit to blow us out of the sky," said Chris. "We'll get the transport shuttles up and get our dragon space suits to escort you," said Ilia. "Sounds like a plan guys," said Elsa.

We all went to where the _Night Fury_ and the shuttles were. We got some droids we had brought down to fly the shuttles, while the Dragonborns got suited up and Chris and Clarissa powered up the _Night Fury_.

We took off and flew to the _Night Fury Guardian_. Surprisingly, Vestara was not waiting to blow us out of the sky.

We boarded the cruiser and went to the bridge.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but wasn't this supposed to be a C.I.S. ship back in the Clone Wars? I wasn't alive then but still, I know it from Earth's Star Wars movies and stuff," said Jaina S. "Yes, it was a Separatist cruiser, but now that they've been defeated, we've taken it as our own," said Elsa. "Ah okay. Cool," said Heather.

We powered up the scanners and looked for something that would suggest it was Vestara.

"Imperial Shuttle entering Naboo system. Its route has taken it directly from Earth," said Sarah. "Perfect. Let's go," said Anna.

"The Queen thought you might need some help," said a voice over the comms.

I looked outside and saw a few Qeios Fleet _Venator_ -class star destroyers near-by.

"The help is appreciated, thank you," said Elsa.

We sent the coords to the other ships and entered hyperspace.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We came out of hyperspace just above Naboo.

"Any trace of the Imperial Shuttle?" asked Chris. "Negative. Last known location of the shuttle was near Otoh Gunga, the gungan capitol," said Sarah. "Ugh, I hate gungans," said Astrid. "Well then you can stay with the ships while we look for them in Otoh Gunga," said Elsa.

She wasn't taking any shit from anyone right now.

"Fine," she said.

We got in the _Night Fury_ , and went down to the planet with a group of Qeios fighters and shuttles following us.

As we were flying over the lake that Otoh Gunga was under, we came under heavy fire.

"Shit, heavy fire coming from multiple unknown targets, repeat multiple unknown targets. Split up and get out of the area," I said, looking at the scanners over Sarah's shoulder.

The ships all split up and headed towards Theed, but landed when we were all out of sight of the swamps.

"That was fucking close," said Clarissa. "We will approach on foot," commanded Elsa.

We all grabbed our weapons and started making our way towards the underwater city. Astrid, and all the fighter pilots had stayed behind in case we needed air support.

As we got close, I sensed something. I looked to Chris.

"I sense it too, Sith," he said. "Vestara? Lyla?" asked Elsa. "Neither, we got a whole army of the bloody bastards," he said. "A fucking ARMY of SITH?!" yelled Elsa in shock. "Yeah, we're fucked if we're spotted," I said.

"Okay, we'll send in the Jedi because the rest of us can't hide our presence in the Force. Chris, you're in command from here on. The rest of us will go back to the ships and prepare for a quick evac or air-to-air battle," she said. "Roger that, good luck Els. Come on guys, let's go. Mask your presences in the Force and follow me," he said.

The main group went back, while Chris, Sarah, Clarissa, Kiarna and I headed to the city.

Chris didn't bother to mask himself in the force, instead letting his whole presence get filled by the Dark Side. No matter how much he did that it still felt weird feeling his presence so dark.

That was one difference between Chris and Clarissa though, Chris was half-Sith while Clarissa was pure light in her Force presence.

We quietly made our way to the lake.

We all equipped our respirators and made our way into the deep dark lake, swimming towards the gungan city.

Suddenly, I was pulled by the force and ended up behind a rock as a submarine that was full of Sith went past. I looked around and realised Chris had done it. He was, of course, the only one not hiding in the Force and therefore could use his full powers. If we used too much power we would be revealed.

I then noticed something when I did another quick search of all the beings inside the city.

They seemed familiar. Then I found two very familiar presences.

Vestara Khai and Lyla Klal were both in the city.

Together.

I made an attempt to touch Chris in the Force to let him know, and managed to barely do it without revealing myself. He looked to me and nodded.

Then, he grabbed a stick and drew something in the mud. When it cleared up, I saw what he had drawn. He had written out three words in Aurebesh.

 _The Lost Tribe_.

I rescanned the city and remembered our time on Kesh. These were a few remaining members of the Lost Tribe of the Sith.

We carefully made our way down and entered the city undetected.

"What's the Lost Tribe doing here?" I wondered. "I don't know, but it can't be good. Perhaps Lyla is actually working for them, which would explain why Vestara is here and not fighting her," said Chris.

"Speaking of Vestara and Lyla," murmured Kiarna.

I looked out of our hiding spot and saw the two Sith girls walk past.

"Grand Lord, what the hell was all that shooting?" asked Lyla. "A group of ships, mostly identified as being from Qeios' fleet, with the _Night Fury_ thrown in the mix," said a man that I assumed was the Grand Lord. "Damnit, they tracked us," cursed Vestara.

I heard a lightsabre.

"They tracked you. It was your shuttle," said Lyla. I peeked around again and saw Lyla was holding her sabre at Vestara's neck.

"It was a generic Imperial Shuttle. There was no way for them to identify it as being mine," she defended. "Well they did."

Suddenly, Vestara ducked away, ignited her sabre, and caught Lyla in a lock.

The Grand Lord ignited his sabre and pointed it at the pair.

"You kill me and you're dead," said Lyla. "You're a Nightsister bitch, I'm a true member of this Tribe," said Vestara.

I saw the Grand Lord hesitate.

"Don't listen to her, she's lying," said Lyla, making her aura seem fully truthful and putting a shield of lies around Vestara.

 _How the hell?_

"Oh, I'm lying, am I? Who was the very first Grand Lord of the Lost Tribe," tested Vestara.

I guessed only members of the Tribe knew that.

Lyla hesitated.

"Grand Lord Lillia Venn," she said.

"Wrong, there were two Grand Lords before Venn, the Korsins. Yaru Korsin was the first, then Nida Korsin. Then it was Lillia Venn," said Vestara.

The Grand Lord looked conflicted. "Vestara Khai, what rank are you in the Tribe?" he asked.

Lyla smirked.

"I am a Sith Apprentice," she said. "And who is your master?" he asked. This time, Vestara hesitated. "Lady Olaris Rhea, appointed in the year 41 ABY," she said. This got both Lyla and the Grand Lord confused.

41 ABY wasn't a valid year yet. It was still 19 BBY, but as far as the citizens of the galaxy were concerned, it was the year 16 after the Great ReSynchronisation.

"41 ABY is not a real date," said Lyla. "It is, it's 60 years into the future," she said.

The Grand Lord moved his sabre closer to Vestara's head.

"Bullshit," he said. Where he had heard that word I had no idea, it wasn't a swear word in galactic basic.

"Well, do you want to wait 60 years to find out if I'm lying or not?" she asked. "Psh, if that's true then you'd die by doing that. If you met yourself," he said. "Die if I met myself? Psh, I've already met myself," she said.

She was referring to our Vestara, but technically our Vestara wasn't truly her.

Suddenly, my commlink started beeping.

I tried to get it quickly before the three Sith heard it, but it was too late.

I grabbed it and answered the call, not noticing the three Sith coming our way.

"Astrid, what the hell are you calling right now for?! I'm in the middle of Otoh Gunga!" I said. "Sorry! I was calling to say that I had fixed the devices, we can go get Vestara and the Dragonborns from the future," she said. "Cool, well, we-"

I was cut off by a lightsabre at my neck.

"Good going Astrid, ugh," said Chris. "Huh?" asked Astrid, not knowing what was happening. But before we could say anything, the commlink was crushed.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Jedi of the Virtcast," snickered Lyla. "Glad you could join the party," said Vestara. The problem between the two girls had obviously been temporarily forgotten.

"We'd love to stick around and play, but we're a bit busy," said Chris. "Oh I think we can work around that," said Lyla, pushing her sabre closer to my neck. I felt the extreme heat coming off of the blade.

"You got us trapped, but did you think about these guys at all?" asked Clarissa.

Right as she said that, there was an explosion outside as one of the subs patrolling the area was blown to bits.

An unknown ship painted with the Qeios fleet colours came through the explosion. It looked similar to an ARC-fighter, but yet looked completely different at the same time.

It was a T-65 X-Wing.

I looked around and saw a whole group of X-Wings diving into the lake and taking out the subs. I wondered how they were surviving under the water, but remembered that the hangar where all the fighters in Qeios were stored was underwater. They obviously had to modify their ships to go underwater.

This was confirmed when a bunch of ARC-fighters came down behind the X-Wings.

Then a bunch of Qeios shuttles followed.

The shuttles landed in the city, dropped off a bunch of Qeios Guardians each, and left, letting more shuttles land.

The Grand Lord looked back at us and smirked.

"How about we introduce your friends to the Lost Tribe," he said. I noticed a steady stream of attack subs coming out of the depths, and Sith lightsabres were everywhere. I sensed death coming from over half the Guardians, now that I wasn't hiding because there was no point.

Lyla had loosened her grip on me. I gave out a wave of defeat in the Force, which took their guard down even more, and then jumped up, elbowing Lyla in the face.

Clarissa grabbed Vestara and threw her over her head, making Vestara land on her back. Clarissa then stepped on her as she ran towards a Sith that was attacking a near-by Guardian.

We all ignited our sabres and I got locked in combat with Lyla.

She was about to smash through my defences, but Chris blasted her with lightning. Vestara tried to attack Chris but Clarissa blocked the attack.

Kiarna joined the attack.

Chris blocked a blaster shot that had come from a Guardian and been deflected by another Sith, allowing Lyla to get back to her feet. She locked blades with me again. But this time, Sarah had my back.

I pushed Lyla away and Sarah went in for the kill. Lyla stumbled back from my push, but then took advantage of it as she fell backwards. She put her hands up, did a quick handstand, and pushed off the ground to do a backflip and landed on top of a Guardian, slicing him in half.

I started battling another Sith, before cutting him in half and locking sabres with Sarah for a second.

"We're outnumbered and overpowered," she said. I agreed as I jumped over a sabre and Sarah ducked under. We both came at the Sith from different directions, not giving him time to jump away. We both cut right into his stomach, our sabres meeting in the middle. I pulled mine out and cut another Sith as he jumped over my head. He landed badly and Sarah dealt the killing blow.

"Come on guys, we're getting out of here," said Chris as he grabbed us both. He didn't need to drag us along much as we followed him to a shuttle that Clarissa and Kiarna were already in.

Elsa was in it too, using her ice to block whatever came our way.

I saw Vestara, Lyla, and the Grand Lord all rushing towards us.

"Go go go!" Yelled Chris. The doors closed, and we exited the bubble. We sped through the mixture of fighters, subs, and explosions in the water.

The ship shook violently as an explosion engulfed a fighter escort that was really close to us.

"Three attack subs right behind us," said the pilot. "Does this thing have any turrets?" asked Chris and Elsa at the same time. The pilot nodded and pointed to two turrets that currently had Guardians controlling them.

 _ **Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

I rushed to one of the turrets and pulled the Guardian out, getting in the turret myself. Chris did the same.

I aimed at the three subs behind us. "Careful, it's Lyla, Ves, and the Grand Lord," said Chris. "Do these guys ever give up?" wondered Rebecca out loud. "Why would they? They want us dead and we're an easy target right now," I said. "Just fucking blast them!" yelled Clarissa.

I sent a shot towards the trio and hit an engine on the Grand Lord's sub. He went spiralling out of control and went out of sight.

"Good shot Els," said Chris.

The shuttle rocked violently again, making my next shot a direct hit on a near-by X-Wing. The X-Wing exploded and I watched the wreckage sink into the darkness. "Shit," I cursed.

Suddenly, I saw a barrage of purple lasers surrounding us. The _Night Fury_ was obviously right above us.

I also saw an actual Night Fury come down and try to blast the two attack subs when they hid behind us to be safe from the _Night Fury_.

I watched as Night Fury Heather tried and failed. Vestara shot Heather's wing and punctured her air-tight suit, as well as putting a hole straight through the wing. Blood poured out of the wound.

"Night Fury Heather is down," I said. "I see her," said Light Fury Bruce. Ice Fury Ilia and Fire Fury Jaina couldn't attack under the water, and were dealing with the forces above the water.

"Shit!" I heard Astrid's voice. The barrage from the _Night Fury_ stopped.

"Astrid what's going on, talk to us," I said. "N-1T Advanced Starfighters, coming directly from Theed," she said.

I saw the blurry image of the _Night Fury_ above water fly off, quickly followed the by two N-1T Advanced Starfighters who looked to be trying to blast the _Herald_ -class right out of the sky. I assumed they were under Imperial control.

I looked back to where Heather had been, but saw Bruce had grabbed her and was heading for the bank.

I refocused on the two attack subs that were still following us, but then we reached the surface and flew into the sky. The two subs jumped out of the water for a second, before falling back down and re-joining the underwater attack.

However, an N-1T started firing on us. I was about to blast it out of the sky when it exploded.

I looked to the culprit and saw a squadron of V-Wings.

"Wait, do the Sith control Theed? Because an Imperial V-Wing just took out that N-1T Advanced Starfighter and is now after us," I said. "I just got confirmation from a scout unit we sent to Theed, it is under Sith control," said a Guardian. "This has become a three-way battle, Qeios versus the Lost Tribe versus the Empire," said Chris.

I took out the V-Wing that was following us, and focused fire on an NB-1T Royal Bomber.

I caught sight of the _Night Fury_ and told the pilot to go after it.

We both landed in a clearing.

Chris, Clarissa, and Sarah took control over the _Night Fury_ and we took off again. Rebecca and I had opted to stay on the Qeios shuttle, while Kiarna took care of the turret on the _Night Fury_ and Astrid had salvaged a still working X-Wing that was half-buried on the shore.

We took off again and immediately got swooped by an N-1T. Rebecca took it out.

A V-Wing exploded right under us and shook the ship violently again. I swear the shuttle was going to tear itself apart at this rate.

Just then, I saw an extremely recognisable Starfighter. It, like many of the other Qeios ships, was a custom ship built specifically for the Qeios Empire. There were a few variations of this specific fighter, but only one person flew this specific model.

 _Queen Rivatha_.

Rivatha in that Starfighter was not someone you'd want to be fighting, because she was one of the best pilots in the entire Qeios Empire. And that ship was a very high-tech fighter.

As if to prove this, Rivatha took out five Imperial BTL-B Y-Wings and three NB-1T Royal Bombers in quick succession.

I blasted an attack sub that had jumped up, and it exploded instantly. Then, a thought hit me.

 _If there are this many Imperial Fighters and Bombers, is there an Imperial Star Destroyer orbiting the planet? That's going to put the Qeios Star Destroyers in danger._

Of course, if there was only one Imperial Star Destroyer it would be fine, because they still used _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers, just like Qeios.

But as I was thinking this, I saw one Qeios Star Destroyer come down, spewing out a steady stream of fighters.

Behind it however, was another or maybe the same _Nebula_ -class Star Destroyer that we had run into.

It felt like ages ago that that had happened.

The _Nebula_ -class was done in the same grey Imperial paint with the same symbol as the last one, indicating it was from Vader's fleet. It probably was the flagship, and if that was here, Vader was probably here too.

I glanced down into the water, and saw a lot more explosions. But they were all focused around one area. And moving upwards. Soon, I managed to make out a shape, and then, we were covered in water.

When we were out of the splashes of water, I saw the _U1_ was back. And the Lost Tribe had reclaimed it.

A bunch of Starfighters that I didn't recognise came out of it, done up in Lost Tribe colours. The colours of the _U1_ had also changed, it was now done up in the same black and red that the rest of the Tribe had. And the Panau Military Logo was gone, replaced by a new logo.

It was the smallest out of the giant cruisers which were now battling it out above us, but had even more firepower than it had when it was under our control. The Lost Tribe had been busy with it.

However, Vader's ship was better.

Within five minutes, the _Venator_ -class was a burning wreckage. The Nuclear Star-sub had fled after sustaining critical damage.

And the _Nebula_ -class, well.

It had extremely minimal damage.

I wasn't liking our chances.

"Queen Elsa," said the pilot. I sighed. "I'm afraid that title would no longer fit me, but go ahead," I said. "Our fleet is heavily crippled and Queen Rivatha has called a retreat. Oh, and, permission to speak freely?" he asked. "Granted," "I think you're the best Queen Arendelle has had," he said. "Thanks," I said. This cheered me up a little. "Anyway, contact the rest of the Virtcast and tell them to follow Queen Rivatha's orders and retreat back to the _Night Fury Guardian_. If it's not in a billion little pieces by now that is," I said. "Yes ma'am."

He contacted the rest of the crew and headed up to the _Night Fury Guardian_.

The cruiser was only lightly damaged, surprisingly. The shuttle landed on the cruiser, and we disembarked.

I immediately knew something was wrong when no droids came to our aid. And then saw an Imperial shuttle in the hangar.

"Shit," I said under my breath.

The _Night Fury_ landed beside the Imperial shuttle.

Before they could say anything though, an explosion happened outside. We looked out through the shields and saw a Sith shuttle coming towards us. It was on fire, and the pilot was obviously struggling to control it, but it was coming.

Fury Squad landed in the cruiser, and I saw the blast doors to the hangar closing. The rest of the Virtcast was already at the bridge.

The Sith shuttle entered the hangar with no time to spare, as half the rear end was sliced off by the blast door. The remains of the shuttle slid half way across the hangar, before coming to a halt by crashing into the Imperial shuttle. Both shuttles were now un-flyable and un-repairable.

I created an ice sword.

It was just me and some Guardians in the hangar.

Or so I thought.

Darth Vader came out of the trashed Imperial shuttle. At the same time, Lyla and Vestara came out of the Sith shuttle.

I felt and heard the frigate enter hyperspace.

"Looks like this fucking three-way battle isn't over yet," I said, smirking.

Vader and Vestara saw each other. Vestara had betrayed the Empire, and Vader didn't seem very happy about that.

 _ **Sarah Lionsuki's POV:**_

I sat at my computer station as usual, and immediately shut the blast doors to the hangar. The scanners picked up a Sith shuttle coming straight for us.

The doors closed.

An alarm went off.

I looked at the systems and saw that the doors had been slightly damaged. To find out what had happened, I looked at the external camera. What I saw, was the rear end of the Sith shuttle floating away.

I switched to the cameras inside the hangar, and saw three shuttles beside the _Night Fury_. The Qeios shuttle with Elsa standing outside it with some Guardians, half the Sith shuttle which had crashed into the back of an Imperial shuttle.

Darth Vader was standing outside the wreckage of the Imperial shuttle, and the two Sith girls were standing outside the wreckage of the Sith shuttle.

The three-way battle was not over, but we had already entered hyperspace.

"Asajj," I called. No answer.

I then realised I hadn't seen her since we arrived in Qeios.

"Okay then. Chris," I said. He came over.

"Shit, Ves, Lyla and Vader are in the hangar with Elsa. I don't see Fury Squad though," he said. "What do you mean, we're right here," said Heather from the squad. "Oh. Well Elsa is in trouble," he said.

"Alright. Astrid, Heather and I will stay here, the rest of you, go help Elsa," I said.

"Heather?" asked both Heathers at the same time. "Virtcast Heather," I said.

The rest went down to the hangar.

 _ **Kiarna Martyl's POV:**_

We arrived in the hangar just in time to see Elsa fighting Lyla, and Vestara fighting Vader.

All the Guardians were on the ground with lightsabre cuts on their bodies.

I ignited my sabre and jumped on Lyla. I took her by surprise, and she stumbled back. Clarissa took this chance and put her sabre under where Lyla was falling, so she would land on it.

But, Lyla kicked off the ground and back flipped right over the sabre.

I ducked under a lightning blast from Chris that was directed at Vestara. He hit her while her sabre was locked with Vader's. She fell to the ground, but Lyla jumped in and blocked Vader's sabre from cutting her in half.

I force blasted both Vader and Lyla away.

A purple explosion occurred as Night Fury Heather took a shot at the two Sith I had blasted. She shot another plasma blast, but they got out of the way.

Lyla took Chris from behind, and stopped him from attacking Vestara with lightning.

I jumped to where Vestara was still curled up on the ground, completely defenceless. Instead of killing her right then and there, I knocked her unconscious and told Ilia to take her to a cell. I also told her to put a certain type of handcuffs on her that would block her Force usage.

One down, two to go.

I blocked an attack from Darth Vader, and jumped over his head. I landed and swung back to slice him up. He blocked and I spun around to lock sabres with him. Green locked against red.

Just then, I saw a flash of purple and Chris's lightsabre flew straight between the middle of us.

We both looked back at Chris and Lyla. Chris had lost his sabre and was now jumping around trying to dodge Lyla's hits.

I used the Force and grabbed his sabre. Instead of giving it back to him, I took Vader by surprise and cut his arm off.

 _How many times has that happened to Anakin now?_ I thought to myself.

I then threw the sabre at Lyla, who ducked under it at the last second. Chris got it back using the Force, and they were fighting again.

Kairi and Anna took Vader to another cell block, while the rest of us watched the fight between Chris and Lyla.

A blast of fire came from Jaina Solo, which blasted both Chris and Lyla back. They both lost their sabres, and were both pinned by Fury Squad. Which ended in all of the Virtcast, including me, pointing our weapons at the Dragonborns.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" asked Elsa. They ignored us.

Jaina went to Lyla and transformed into a human. "Lyla, we know you're not bad. You used to be a Jedi, and one of the daughters of the owners of the Casters Network, come back to the light," she said. Lyla looked as if she had no idea what Jaina was saying. "This isn't Lyla Lalk, Master Solo. This is Lady Klal, a very dangerous Sith," said Elsa.

When Fury Squad still ignored her, Elsa created an ice wall and pushed the Dragonborns away and pinned them to a wall.

The rest of us worked quickly to arrest Lyla before she recovered. I grabbed four of the time travel devices, which had an option of inter-reality travel too, and without hesitation, transported all the Dragonborns back to their reality and time.

"Good to know they work," said Elsa. "Yeah, now we can go save Vestara, and get the rest of Fury Squad back to DCP," said Chris. We agreed.

"Alright, I say Chris goes alone. Besides our Vestara, he's the only half-Sith here," said Jaina. "Agreed, Chris?" asked Elsa. "Sure," and so it was settled.

 _ **Sector 5: The Final Plans**_

 _ **Chris Caster's POV:**_

After making sure the three Sith were secure, we started our plan.

 **42 ABY; 2079 Earth Time**

I was transported through time and arrived on Kesh in the year 42 ABY. I immediately sensed Fury Squad.

For this mission, I had been dressed up in Sith robes and had dusted off my old red lightsabre.

I instantly got to work on transporting all of Fury Squad back to their reality.

This was hard because they had accidently revealed themselves to the Sith.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After spending two days cleaning up the squad, I got to work on my main mission.

Finding and saving Jedi Master Vestara Khai.

Fortunately for me, something had obviously happened because all memory of the Republic and of the Tribe leaving Kesh back at the birth of the Empire had been erased. So, my disguise was Sith Sabre Jack Merrill.

That name had also been forgotten.

Apart from that, I just had to let myself become one with the Dark Side so they wouldn't detect my allegiance to the Jedi and the Light Side.

Nothing I hadn't done a million times before.

At the moment, I was in a bar in Tahv. The search for Vestara hadn't been very successful on the first day after saving the squad. I had to search while blending in so it was a bit more difficult.

When I left the bar, after acting a bit drunk and just being an everyday customer, I headed for the house I had been occupying. I wasn't even a single bit drunk, thanks to my connection to the Force I could handle quite a lot.

I entered the small house and got ready to sleep since it was nearing midnight. However, while I was 62 years into the future, I still entered the wake. My body in the wake had obviously been transported with me, which explained why we had never even found Vestara's wake body back in the present day.

She had also been transported here.

This meant, we were both entering the wake in the year 2079.

It was different, that's for sure.

I was about to turn out the lights when I felt a presence outside.

I grabbed my lightsabre and quietly made my way outside.

When I got out, I saw no-one. But I could still sense something.

Just then, I heard a screech. It made me jump, until I saw the culprit.

 _Just a bloody uvak._ I thought.

Uvak were large creatures native to Kesh, used by the Sith as transport. They looked similar to dragons in my opinion.

I went over to the uvak. "Hey there fella, what brings you here?" I asked the creature, while patting it.

Then, I looked at the uvak's presence in the Force closer and recognised it.

"You're Vestara Khai's uvak, aren't you?" I asked. It nodded, confirming my suspicions. "So if you're here, where is Vestara?" I refrained from calling her Ves.

The uvak seemed to want me to get on it.

"Alright boy, calm down. Just give me a second," I said. I was still trying to remember its name.

I entered the house and grabbed my robes. Once I was ready, I went back to where the uvak was.

"Tikk, that's your name, isn't it?" I asked, remembering. The uvak nodded. "Alright Tikk, let's go," I said as I got on his back.

We took off and flew through the night sky over Tahv.

We soon landed at the Sith Temple.

I got off Tikk and walked cautiously across the courtyard.

"Looks like that uvak likes you," said a voice. I turned around and saw a woman.

 _Lady Rhea._

"What the hell do you want," I asked. "Oh, I just want to know what a Jedi Master from the past is doing on Kesh," she replied coldly. She obviously remembered our encounter on Mustafar.

 _Well of course she does, that was the other day for her._

"Well how about you mind your own fucking business, _Lady Rhea_ ," I said, just as coldly. "I'm afraid I can't do that, not when you're trespassing on the Sith Temple and arrived on my apprentice's uvak," she said.

As we were talking, I sensed multiple beings behind me. I glanced behind me and saw a bunch of Sith Tyros and Sith Apprentices were gathering around the entrance of the Temple, watching us.

Lady Rhea ignited her sabre. I then ignited mine too. "Red sabre huh, it looks good on you," she said. "Well don't get used to it," I snapped back.

I used the Force and got Tikk to flee from the danger, and get Vestara. He flew off.

I lunged at Olaris and locked sabres with her. She jumped over a swing from me and tried to go for my neck. I did a back flip, kicking her in the face. She stumbled back and I threw my sabre right at her mid-section. She recovered and dodged the sabre, trying to stab me. I side stepped and grabbed my sabre in time to block another blow.

I heard Tikk screeching and saw Vestara Khai jump down into the courtyard. She had Sith clothes and vor'shandi face paint, neither of which she had used since the battle alongside the Casters Network, two years ago.

She looked just like the Vestara we had been fighting in our time now.

Now, you might be asking how we got confused between this Vestara and the other Vestara back on Mustafar, well, the Sith Vestara had been wearing the same Jedi clothes as our Vestara at the time, same as the rest of the Sith. I had no idea why, but they were. Sith Vestara changed back to this outfit when she revealed herself to be a traitor.

Lady Rhea saw Vestara.

I used lightning on her which made her stumble back. But Vestara blocked the lightning. I was confused for a second, until she ran to me and locked blades with me, and whispered. "Just go along with it," I nodded.

She jumped back and tried to slice me in half. I blocked it. During a split-second break, I grabbed the time travel device and hid it in my sleeve.

But Lady Rhea saw this.

She used the Force and grabbed the device. I managed to disable it with the Force however, which stopped her from using it on me. "You're not taking Apprentice Khai back to your time, Master Caster," she said.

I saw Vestara have a quick look of frustration on her face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. I contacted Vestara in the Force, something we hadn't done in a long time.

" _I don't have a spare one, you got a plan?"_ I asked. _"Take Tikk, go back to wherever you're staying. Tomorrow morning, go to Berav. I'll get the device and meet you there,"_ she replied.

I closed the connection before anyone detected it.

Vestara rushed at me and tried to cut me up, but I jumped over her and ran to where Tikk had landed. I got on the giant beast and took off.

Soon, I was back at my little house outside of Tahv.

I dismounted from Tikk's back, who settled down in the uvak pen, and I went inside, and headed to sleep.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After surviving another day in the future wake, I woke up before the sun had even risen on Keshtah.

I got ready, and woke Tikk.

He didn't seem to be very energetic.

"Sorry boy, but I need you to take me to Berav," I said gently.

He groaned, but let me get on him. We flew peacefully to Berav.

When we arrived, I sensed Vestara right away. After all, she was one of the very few Sith awake in the city.

Tikk landed near her.

She ran over and hugged me, I hugged her back.

"Thanks for coming to get me, and sorry for attacking you," she said. "You're welcome. And don't worry about it, by now I've gotten used to fighting you," I joked. She pouted, but laughed too. "How long did it take you to figure out it wasn't me?" she asked. "Almost a week, she revealed herself as a traitor working with Vader," I said. "How the hell did you not see the age difference between me and her?" she asked. "Well, to be perfectly honest, you haven't changed much. I could say the same about these Sith, they obviously didn't notice your age," I said, smiling. "And is not changing a bad thing?" I shook my head. "Nope, that's a very good thing. You're beautiful how you are," I said.

She smirked and kissed me on the cheek.

 _Okay, that I wasn't expecting._

We had become good friends over the years, and tended to goof off like that quite a lot. But she hadn't done that before.

She saw my face and laughed.

"Don't get used to it, Caster boy," she teased. "What if I want to, Savvy," I teased back.

When we goofed off like this we tended to use those nicknames. Caster boy coming from my last name, Caster, and Savvy coming from her alias, Savara.

She lightly punched me in the arm and pulled out the device.

"What about Tikk?" she asked, looking like she didn't want to leave the uvak. "We'll have to send Sith Vestara back to this place and time," I said. "If you get her," now it was my turn to smirk. "Does her being trapped and unconscious on-board the _Night Fury Guardian_ count?" I asked, smartly. "Not bad."

I grabbed the device and sent us back to where I had left.

 **19 BBY; 2017 Earth Time**

When we arrived, I saw that we had perhaps arrived back a few seconds early.

As we appeared right behind my past self, but he quickly disappeared into the future.

"That was weird," said Elsa. "Agreed," I said.

"Vestara! It's so good to see the real you back," said Jaina. She and her sister pulled Vestara into a group hug. "Uh, good to see you guys too," she said.

"It was a while for us but I got her three days after she and I arrived," I said. "Oh, just how long has it been for you guys?" she asked. "As Chris said, a while. Maybe a month, maybe longer," said Elsa. "So, what fun did I miss out on? And why are we surrounded by battle droids that aren't attacking us?"

This was going to be long.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After explaining to Vestara everything that had happened, it was time for bed. We all went to the wake, and were pleased to see Vestara there too.

 _ **Vestara Khai's POV:**_

I woke up back in the sleep.

I was still really jealous about how much fun the others had gone through. But I had had quite an adventure on Kesh too. Because I had been called in to deal with a bunch of dragons and people who could transform into dragons.

It didn't take me long to realise they were part of the Casters Network.

I took a hot sanisteam and got dressed in the Sith uniform.

I had rather enjoyed going to back to the old outfit, and had decided to remake it my signature outfit. I also applied the vor'shandi markings again, because they just looked fucking badass.

As I applied the markings, I noticed my scar. I didn't have the scar in the wake, but here it was a part of how Vestara Khai looked, and therefore I had it.

The scar was located on one side of my mouth, and made it look like I had a permanent smirk. Usually in the Lost Tribe, these imperfections were not accepted and covered up. However, in my case, this imperfection only added to my beauty.

That's what just about everyone else said anyway. I just thought it looked cool.

I exited the refresher and made my way to the bridge of the ship. Apprentice Khai was there, still in her handcuffs, and was being guarded by Kairi, Heather, and a few battle droids.

"Time to send Apprentice Khai back to her home," said Sarah, tossing a device to Elsa. Elsa pointed it at Vestara. Kairi clipped Vestara's lightsabre to her belt, along with her shikkar, and undid her handcuffs. Vestara attempted to attack, but Elsa used the device as soon as Kairi was clear. Vestara was now where we had left, with Tikk.

"What about Lyla and Vader?" asked Chris. "Let's get Vader back to the Emperor, and as for Lyla, either kill her, put her in jail on Coruscant for life, or send her back to Kesh with the Lost Tribe," said Elsa. "She's too dangerous for jail," said Rebecca.

Chris looked to me.

"Why are you looking at me? I've never even met Lyla," I said. "Well, let's sort out Darth Vader first," said Elsa. We agreed and sent the ship into hyperspace.

I was still impressed at the upgraded _Munificent_ -class Star Frigate.

When we came out of hyperspace, we took Lord Vader as a prisoner onto the _Night Fury_. Chris seemed glad to have me back as his co-pilot, instead of Sith Vestara or Clarissa, who was still a novice at it. Not just because of my skills as co-pilot, but because of our friendship. He had noticed Sith Vestara had seemed far away because she had no knowledge of our friendship. But, none of the crew knew how close our friendship actually was, so I guess he didn't mention it.

As we entered the atmosphere, a small squad of V-19 Torrent Starfighters came at us.

"Hold your fire," said Chris. I nodded.

"Imperial V-19 Torrent squadron, this is Master Chris Caster of the Virtcast, pilot of the _Night Fury_ , we have Lord Vader on-board. He is injured and we are delivering him back to the Emperor," he said.

"I thought the Empire was our enemy?" I asked, curious as to why he had just plainly revealed our identity. "They are, but if we have Vader on-board they won't attack," he said.

"Master Caster, we will escort you to the Jedi Temple where we will take Lord Vader to a med-centre. You and your crew will then be under arrest. Any attempt to resist arrest and we will use deadly force," said a clone. "Copy that," he said.

"We're not seriously giving ourselves in, are we?" asked Sarah. "Of course not, we're dropping Vader off and getting the fuck out of here. Astrid, Elsa and the droids have the _Night Fury Guardian_ ready for a quick escape," he replied. "Then we figure out what to do with Lyla," I said. "My first choice is we give her to the Lost Tribe, and send them back to Kesh without any ships. And, if possible, make a deal with them that will make them erase this part of their history from whatever records they might have. That way, time should continue as set out. Then, we just go into hiding," he said. "And if Lyla or the Tribe doesn't comply?" asked Sarah. "We kill Lyla, and find a way to force the Lost Tribe back to Kesh without ships," he said. "Can't argue with that," I said. "Yeah, it's worth a go," said Sarah. "I already told Elsa, and she's agreed to go with it," he said.

Our V-19 escorts took us to the Jedi Temple, which was surprisingly still standing, and landed outside the Temple.

Chris and I escorted a handcuffed Vader out of the shuttle, and gave him to some clones who took the handcuffs off and took him into the Temple.

More clones came back to us. I looked to Chris, and saw him smiling. He had control of the _Night Fury_ on a control panel on his arm.

The ship took off, and blasted the clones. We jumped up into the shuttle as Chris closed the ramp.

By the time we got to the cockpit, we were already dodging through the skyscrapers of Coruscant, being chased by multiple V-Wings and V-19s.

We took control of the ship and took it out of the city, and up into space.

We landed in the hangar of the _Night Fury Guardian_ , and as soon as we powered down, the frigate entered hyperspace.

"Not a bad escape," said Jaina, who was with Heather, waiting in the hangar for us. "That's two Sith dealt with, now for Lyla and the Tribe," said Chris.

We didn't bother going back to the bridge, instead, we came out of hyperspace above Naboo.

The rest of the Virtcast came down with Lyla, still trapped.

"I hate you all," she spat. "Now now Lyla, we're offering you a chance to live. I suggest you take it," said Elsa.

We flew the _Night Fury_ down to the planet.

Sarah spotted two N-1T Advanced Starfighters coming our way. I looked at Chris and he gave me control, doing the same thing he did with the Empire.

"Inbound N-1T Starfighters, you are approaching the _Night Fury_ , I am the pilot, Master Christopher Caster of the Virtcast. We have Sith Lady Lyla Klal on-board and are willing to make a deal," he said. There was a pause. "Virtcast, we will escort you to a hangar in Theed. If this is a trick, we will show no mercy," came a voice over the comms. "Easy," he said.

The two Starfighters lead us to the city of Theed, and we landed in the hangar they had pointed out.

We all debarked from the shuttle. I was keeping hold of Lyla.

A man who the others identified as the Grand Lord came up to us, with a bunch of Sith Sabres following.

He saw me holding Lyla prisoner, and since I was in my Sith outfit, it confused him.

"Grand Lord, we have come to make a deal. We want you to return to Kesh, dispose of any ships you may have, and wipe this whole ordeal from your history. In return, we will not bother you, Kesh will be returned to your control, and we will wipe your existence, and all information referring to Kesh, from the Empire's databanks. We will also give you Lyla Klal. But, any resistance from her or the Tribe before the transaction is complete will resolve in her death," said Elsa, sounding extremely formal.

 _I guess those years of being Queen of Arendelle have helped out._

The Grand Lord considered the deal.

"What will become of Apprentice Khai?" he asked. "Apprentice Khai has been returned to the year 42 ABY on Kesh. This Vestara is Master Vestara Khai of the Virtcast," answered Elsa.

After a few moments more, he nodded.

"We will take this deal, only because we've suffered many losses since this started. It might be a good thing for the Lost Tribe to go back to Kesh, rebuild, and forget this ever happened," he said. "So we have a deal?" asked Elsa, holding her hand out. "We do indeed," replied the Grand Lord, shaking her hand.

"I'm assuming Lady Klal will stay in your custody until this is complete?" he asked. "Correct," I said before Elsa could. "Okay. We will prepare the Tribe and head to Kesh," he said. "The Qeios fleet will be waiting in orbit to escort you there," said Elsa.

The two bowed and went their separate ways. The rest of us followed Elsa back onto the _Night Fury_.

"Lyla Klal, when we get back to the _Night Fury Guardian_ , we will release you from those handcuffs. If you make any attempt to escape, you will be killed," said Elsa. I couldn't really tell what Lyla was thinking, but she agreed.

Once the Qeios fleet had arrived, the Lost Tribe came up from the planet in multiple Nuclear Star-subs. The _U1_ was amongst them.

We entered hyperspace and headed for Kesh.

Lyla went down to the hangar. I followed her without her knowing.

When in the hangar, she used the force to disable the security cameras. As soon as she ignited her sabre, the battle droids started shooting her.

After a minute of watching her destroy the dumb droids, I stepped out. I ignited my yellow sabre, which Lyla heard.

She turned around and saw me.

I also sensed Elsa, Chris, Clarissa, and Rebecca appearing behind me.

"Kriffing hell," cursed Lyla. "You ain't getting away that easy, Lyla," I said.

She lunged at us. I blocked the first blow, and jumped over the second one. One of Clarissa's sabres locked with Lyla's. Elsa tried to blast Lyla with ice, but she jumped away. She hit Rebecca's sabre in mid-air as they passed each other, since Rebecca had also jumped towards her. Chris tried to get her as she landed, and managed to cut her left arm off. "KRIFF!" she yelled in pain.

But we showed no mercy this time.

 _A promise is a promise._

I swung at her and she managed to block it. But she was weak. Elsa swung and she blocked, but Clarissa cut her legs off at the same time. As she fell, screaming in pain, I stabbed my sabre into her back. As she fell down, the sabre cut up and when she hit the ground, she was in two halves.

"Fucking bitch," I said.

"Well, now we just gotta follow up on the deal and head into hiding for good this time," said Chris. "Yep," said Elsa.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We came out of hyperspace right over Kesh.

The Qeios fleet stayed away from the planet, while we followed the Lost Tribe down to the continent of Keshtah.

The Sith all disembarked from the Nuclear Star-subs, leaving them in the Sea of Flames below the Takara Mountains. All the Naboo Starfighters had been left on Naboo, so only the attack subs they had used were in the Nuclear Star-subs.

"It's a bit of a waist, all those ships being destroyed," I said. "I was thinking the same thing, wanna grab the _U1_ again?" suggested Chris. "They don't need it," I said.

Chris and I took the _Night Fury_ down to the _U1_ which looked nothing like the Panauan Nuclear Submarine it had been before. It still had the _U1_ identification on the side, but it was done up in black and red and the Panau Military logo was a Lost Tribe logo now.

We landed the _Night Fury_ in the hangar with all the Attack Subs.

We took off and used the improved weapons it had to destroy all other ships. We watched as they sank to the bottom of the ocean.

"Time to fulfil our end of the deal and wipe them from the databanks, along with Kesh," said Elsa over the comms. We agreed and followed the _Night Fury Guardian_ back to space.

The Qeios fleet flew back to Earth, while both the _Night Fury Guardian_ and the _U1_ went to Coruscant.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

When we arrived, Chris and I took two Sith fighters that had been in the _U1_ and went down to the Jedi Temple, with Rebecca, Sarah and Elsa in fighters from the _Night Fury Guardian_.

We could erase the information from the entire system just from the Temple.

We hid our fighters and stealthily snuck into the Temple.

When we finally made our way into the central server rooms, Sarah and Chris got to work on removing all information about Kesh and the Tribe. Once we had done that, we made our way back to the fighters and took off.

When we were about to get out of the atmosphere, there was an explosion.

"Shit! I've been hit," said Rebecca. "Ten V-Wings inbound," said Sarah. "Rebecca, you okay?" asked Chris. "Ye-" she cut off as her comms got destroyed by another shot. We watched in horror as her fighter started falling back down to Coruscant, on fire.

We all turned around and entered formation. We followed the burning fighter, while dodging shots from the V-Wings following us.

I looked to Chris, who was beside me.

We both pulled back and ended up behind five of the V-Wings. We started blasting them and made quick work of them.

My fighter shook as my Astromech droid was destroyed.

"That was too close," I said.

We caught up with Elsa and Sarah who were still diving after Rebecca's fighter.

A ship with Imperial markings sped past between us and Rebecca, but when he had passed, Rebecca's ship was gone. "No sign of her on the scanners," said Sarah. "Can't feel her in the force, but I didn't feel her presence die. It just disappeared. She might still be alive." "If she is, the Empire has her. And they are getting stronger, it'll take more than what we have and maybe an entire war to get her back now," I said. "Fucking bullshit," said Elsa. "As much as I hate it, Vestara is right. She's going to have to hold out for a while in Imperial custody," said Chris.

An explosion from Chris's wing reminded us we weren't safe.

We turned around and headed straight at the V-Wings. We managed to destroy all of them before they passed us.

We made a clean escape back to the two starships.

Chris and I took the _U1_ back to Earth, with the _Night Fury Guardian_.

When we arrived, we left the two large ships along with the _Night Fury_ hidden in the bush. We then put on casual clothes, and went to a near-by town.

And so, our exile started. This time properly.

But, this was not the last time the Galaxy would see the Virtcast, hell no. There would be more adventures in the future.

 **FINALLY DONE! This took me sooooo long to write. I'm sorry for that cliff hanger ending, but Episode IV will cover it all, and the next big adventure for the Virtcast could be closer than they think. But for now, I hope you all enjoyed this one! This is actually about 2,000 words over my average for these lol! Anyway, please R &R and I will see you next time!**

 **-Minecast Chris  
Minecast Productions 2015**

 **Edited in 2017  
-Night Fury Warrior**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I do not own any assets in this story aside from my OCs and the story itself. Everything else belongs to its respective owners.)**


End file.
